Don't ignore me!
by MissTiburtius
Summary: Kyoko is cold as ice towards Ren the whole evening at the DarkMoon party, but a dance together and they end up in his office at LME.What happens in that room behind a closed and locked door, just the two of them. Written after chapter 171.Lemon further on
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic ever so don't be too harsh on me. My English isn't the best but I trying to get better, and I thought that maybe writing a fanfic can help a little since I must write it in English. This is my version of how it should continue after chapter 171 in the manga. And I'm really disappointed at chapter 172. I started to write it after I had read chapter 171 but then I stopped and when chapter 172 was realised and it was such a disappointment for me I couldn't just stop write this. Well enjoy the story anyway! :) **

**I don't own skip beat!**

**Oh and the story begins were chapter 171 in the manga ended. **

Ren's POV

The only word Ren could describe his feelings with was: Shocked.

Because right in front of him was Kyoko, dressed in a beautiful dress. But it wasn't that who maid him so shocked, no it was that ice cold look she had in her eyes. And the fact that she was clinging into Kijima-sans arm. Kyoko would always flinch away from him when he touched her, from any man that tried to touch her more than 10 seconds actually. So why the hell was she holding his arm so close to her body, like she didn't cared about what others thought about it. Ren, hide his shock behind his perfect mask and let a small smile into his face, but inside him there was chaos.

_'Kyoko? Why are you holding Kijima-sans arm!'_ He stared at her small hands that was folded around Kijima's arm. _'And what about that ice cold look in your eyes? Did I do something? I have never seen that look in your eyes before even when your irritated or angry with me. What happened to you?' _

Yashiro who has been talking continuously about Kyoko and how she was going to arrive to the party tonight, went silent as a dead man when he saw Kyoko standing right before himself and Ren.

_'My, my Kyoko you wanna give Ren an heart attack?' _ As he thought this he gave his colleague or friend more likely a quick gaze. And sure he did see Ren stunned, no shocked face before he became the ordinary cool and calm Tsuruga Ren. Yashiro looked back at Kyoko and saw that she wasn't alone, but with Kijima-san. '_REN! Do you see that! She's holding Kijima's arm. Your idiot your too slow, see she have found another man because your are just to damn slow! Fool! How can you be so calm about this?' _Yashiro thought.

"Hi, Ren, Yashiro! Having fun?" Kijima asked as he made his way to Ren and Yashiro. Kyoko never letting go of Kijima's arm.

"Hi there, Kijima! Like always on this parties, it gets funnier the more time passes." Ren answered with a cold voice and gave him one of his gentleman smiles. Then he looked at Kyoko, who was still staring at him with those cold eyes.

"Hello, Mogami-san. Are you having fun?" Ren said with his voice back to normal and giving her a real smile. But his eyes had a bit of concern and wonder in them. _'I wanna know what I did wrong.'_

"Hello, Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san." Her voice as cold as her eyes was. "I'm having a great time."

"Kyoko-san! You look beautiful tonight!" Yashiro said and smiled at her. _'That is was you are supposed to say Ren. But your just a big chicken, I think I'm going to give up on you!' _And with that thought, Yashiro bumped his elbow in the side of Ren. Giving him a hard stare and then rolling his eyes.

"Well, thank you, Yashiro-san."

"Mogami-san, I'm agree with Yashiro, you are-" before Ren had time to say his entire sentence, Kyoko abruptly started talking to Kijima and drag him with her and over to Director Ogata. _'What are she doing. That is not like her, she didn't even bow to me or Yashiro as she usually does when she greets us. And she doesn't ever start talk while someone else is about to say something. Did that stupid playboy Kijima do something to her I'm going to give him an hell of a night. Something is definitely up and I wanna know what it is.' _He thought as he looked at Kyokos was not only concerned for Kyoko, he was angry and jealous of Kijima-san. And he sure let those feeling show on his face because people around him started to look inquiring at him or back away.

Kyoko's POV

As Kijima talked with Director Ogata, Kyoko felt Ren's eyes piercing into her back but she never turned around, instead she tried to ignore his intensive stare that felt like it was burning into her soul. '_That was incredible stupid how can you just interrupt when he's about to say something. He must be really angry at me right now but it doesn't really matter. Cause I know he's was going to say THAT thing I promised myself that I would not allow myself to hear it from his mouth. Because if he says it I know that right then all the locks will open up again, faster than ever and I will be fragile and defenseless.' _

"I want to thank you to Kyoko-san. If it wasn't for your incredible dark mio this show wouldn't have topped the original! I'm so grateful to you." Ogata said and bowed before Kyoko. Who was blushing hardly for the compliment and bowed back.

"I don't really think it is that way, but thank you anyway."

"Of course it was. If you hadn't showed us that so different Mio I think all the characters would be more like the original, even Katsuki. Oh I must go and say hi to Tsuruga-san to. It was nice to be able to speak to you Kyoko-san and Kijima-san. Be sure to have a great evening at this party."

"I will" Kyoko said after Ogata as he walked forward to Tsuruga. He wasn't staring at her anymore but her demons could sense the dark aura coming from him and was flying wildly around him. As soon as Ogata got his attention and he turned around against them Kyoko quickly spurn around towards Kijima-san.

"So what are we going to do now?" She asked and looked at him.

"Well, what do you wanna do?"

"I really don't know I haven't been to a party like this before." _'How in the hell would I know, you are older and have been an actor longer than I.' _

"Well, I just want to say hi to some more people and then we can grab something to eat." Kijima said as he pointed at a long table that was full of food and drink.

"Okey." _'Oh, I want to say hi to Momose-san and Isuka-san.' _And so they continued to mingle around. And ended up at the long table together with Momose-san and some other people.

Some hours later that evening, Kyoko stood together with Momose-san and some other girls from dark moon. She was a little proud of herself, she had been able to avoid Tsuruga the whole evening without saying anything stupid or doing something to odd. Kijima had left for awhile to go and speak to someone who was on the other side of the huge party room. He had told her to stay with Momose-san and have fun instead of follow with him and listen to his chit chat with someone she didn't know. _'It really isn't fun to listen to something your not a part of. And now I can speak or be a little more with Momose-san.' _Kyoko smiled and listened to the conversation Momose-san and another girl had.

"Kyoko-san, how is it between you and Tsuruga-kun?" Momose-san suddenly asked, without have finished the other conversation with the other girl. But the girl looked like she didn't really care about that and was looking at her with big interest. Kyoko who was sipping on her drink swallowed to hard and started to cough as she gripped after something to hold her up for not to fall over for her hard coughing.

"Excuse me?" She got out between her coughing. _'Why are she asking that now? Damn my throat, stupid lemonade to get stuck in my throat' _Momose gave Kyoko her hand to hold on to as she coughed, and was slightly surprised at the reaction.

"Well, I was thinking he and you was in some sort of fight because I haven't seen you talking to him at all this evening. But that was just my thinking, I'm so sorry for saying such stuff." Momose apologized while she clapped Kyoko on her back to make her stop couching. After a little more coughing Kyoko swallowed hard and stood up right and looked Momose in her eyes.

"No, We are not fighting over anything. It's my fault to make you think like that, cause I haven't really talked much with him tonight."

"Oh, maybe you should go and talk to him then" The girl who had been speaking with Momose-san suggested. "He and you are quite close, aren't you? And he might be angry or disappointed if you don't speak to him."

"Close? Well he's my sempai..." _'And he already is angry with me. I will absolutely not go and talk to him now!' _Kyoko looked down at the floor and was a little uncomfortable about the subject they were talking about. Momose-san saw this and took Kyoko by the wrist.

"We should dance girls!" She said as she dragged Kyoko with her out on the dance floor and the other three girls following. _'Well, better dancing than speaking about him...even if I'm not a good dancer' _and soon they were all dancing and laughing.

Suddenly big hands landed on her hips and a body dancing really close to Kyoko. She was startled and jumped a little and turned around only to see Kijima dance away a little and then closer to her. _'Oh, he scared me, I thought it was Tsuruga-san at first, but his hand are even bigger than Kijima-sans. I'm going to show him to not scare me like that!' _Kyoko thought and danced closer to danced close against him, so close that their body's rubbed to each other some times and she put her arms around his neck. He smiled at her and pushed his body even closer to his making her gasp a little but she gave him on of her sexy smile back. The other girls looked surprised at her but continued to dance around them.

Kijima took her hand in his and started to spin her around a little making her laugh. He spun her close into his embrace locking his arms around her but still holding one of her hands. She looked up at him with huge eyes and mouth agape. He laughed a little and then he spun her out of his arms, making her laugh, but he spun her a little to hard so when theirs arm was stretched as much as possible her hand slid out of his. And she was hurled away from him. _'Oh no, Kijima-san!' _

Kyoko tried to grab Kijima's hand when she lost it, but was to far away from him to be able to grab it. So she spun far from him, and making her start to stumble a little. _'I'm going to fall, damn it!'_ But before she tripped someone took her hand and yanked her back up on her feet. But the yank was to powerful so even if she was up on her feet she continued forward and crashed into the chest of the one who saved her for landing on the floor. _'Ouch, that hurt! But falling into the floor would have hurt more I think.' _The arms of her savior embraced her, and pushed her closer to the body that was dancing slowly before her. She was a grateful for the help and put her arms around her saviors waist and hugged the one back as a thank you. Then she looked up and was shocked to see her savior who was smiling at her.

_'Tsuruga-san!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I was so unbelivible nervous yesterday when I hade uploaded this. I was worried about what you guys would think about it. But I was also very happy and proud of myself. I was so happy that I contiuned to write the next chapter like an maniac. So here is the next chapter! A little bit longer than the first. Enjoy it and I will be happy for reviews! :)**

**I don't own skip beat! **

Ren's POV

Ren had been talking to a lot of people the whole evening and his mood wasn't much better than it was earlier, he had been covering it up when people was speaking to him. But it was much worse now when he showed it, Kyoko had been avoiding him all the time, at first he had been trying to get closer but she always got as far from him as possible when he got closer to her. So after an hour when he clearly understood that she didn't want to be close to him he stopped chasing after her but still kept an eye on her.

When she started coughing and grab onto Momose-san all he wanted to do was to run to her side, but he stopped himself before he took a step closer at her direction. And when she was dragged out on the dance floor he wanted to dance up right next to her body but of course he didn't do that. And he got more irritated and pissed of the more time that passed. _'What in the hell did I do wrong? It's my fault she is like that or else she wouldn't be avoiding me! But I still don't understand what I have done, I haven't hurt her in anyway or have I?' _Ren was staring out into space as he tried his best to understand Kyoko's behavior.

"Ren...Ren... earth calling Ren, can you hear us!" Yashiro waved his had in front of his face, a small smile on his lips and but had a look of guilt in his eyes. _'Oh he pity me, do I really want him to do that? At least he understand what I'm not happy about and haven't said a word about Kyoko. Thank you Yashiro.' _Ren smiled at Yashiro who stopped waving as he saw that he got an reaction from his friend.

"Yes?"

"Do want something to eat? You haven't eating anything since lunch." Yashiro said _'Neither have I.'_ and his stomach growled loudly.'_Awkward but at least I didn't have to mention Kyoko-san's name or what she thinks about his eating habits, I know he's upset about how she treated him. And mention her name will not make him any happier I think. So maybe he understand that he should eat now anyway.'_ Yashiro thought as his stomach made another growl.

"Oh I'm sorry Yashiro. If you are hungry you should go and get some food from the table over there." Ren said and nod towards the table with food. He felt a little guilt for keeping his, probably very hungry, manger and friend from eating.

"You don't want anything?"

"No, but thanks for asking." Ren said and looked out over the dance floor to see were Kyoko was, she was still dancing with Momose-san.

"That's a part of my job" Yashiro muttered as he walked away from Ren. _'I should probably bring some for you anyway Ren. There is no way you can't be hungry right now. You just forget or ignore it right now'_ he thought.

Ren watched his manager walk away from him muttering something to low for him to hear. Ren continued to watch Kyoko dance until he got disturbed by a cloud of smoke flying straight into his face. He slowly moved his gaze from Kyoko's dancing body into the disappointed face of the President who puffed on a cigar. He stared into Lory's eyes that clearly showed grief and a little anger. Ren continued to stare at Lory, without saying a word, not wanting to be the first one to say anything cause he know that Lory would confirm his stupidity in love life. So he stayed silent and started a stare competition with Lory. But when the fifth cloud of smoke was blown into his face he snapped!

"Would you stop THAT!" he said with an high, really annoyed voice.

"Why would I listen to you, Ren?" Lory blown another smoke cloud into Ren face. "You can't even be the escort to the girl you like to this party, and she is a part of the party itself, just like you. So this was a perfect chance to ask her to go with you. But your are just to stupid to understand that, aren't you?" Lory said with a jokingly yet serious voice. _'And here he go again, I knew it! Why did I say anything? Oh right he blow that incredibly disgusting smoke right into my face, five no six fucking times! Doesn't he know that it smell terrible, cigarette smoke is like perfume if you compare' _Ren though as he started to get really pissed of again. His mood has actually got a bit better before Lory interrupted him with that stupid cigar smoke.

"I'm not stupid. I ask her out when I'm want to!" Ren's eyes darkening for calling him stupid. He felt the Ren facade fly away and now it was only Kuon that stared at Lory.

"Oh, really? You aren't to soft or weak you think?" Lory said as he looked up at Ren's face only to see that it wasn't Ren who was glaring at him, but the real Kuon and he looked really pissed of. His eyes clearly showing anger and some hate to, and his lips was in a thin straight line. _'Maybe I took it to far this time, looks like he's really upset! But he really must learn to take the chance when it's right before him.' _Lory thought. Then he saw Yashiro walking against them with some food on two plates. Lory took a step closer to Ren/Kuon and put his mount near his ear.

"You better cover that face up right know, Kuon. Ren Tsuruga's manager is on his way towards you and he look a little concerned." Lory whispered into Ren's ear. And he felt the anger in the air around them decrease, then he leaned back and looked into Ren's eyes. There was no trace of Kuon there and he gave him a smile. Yashiro walked up to them with the plates with food.

"Hello, President Lory!" Yashiro greeted him and gave one of the plates to Ren.

"Hello, there Yashiro!" Lory said with a happy voice, glad that Ren was able to recover from his true self so fast and not letting Yashiro see that side of him, for now at least.

"Didn't I say that I didn't want anything to eat?" Ren asked Yashiro as he looked at the plate with food.

"Yes you did say that. But you need to eat even if you not want to. You haven't eating anything since lunch either so you should be hungry!" Yashrio pointed out and started to speak more with Lory.

Ren looked down at the plate in his hand and then he started to eat a little absently as he again looked out over the dance floor. But he couldn't see Kyoko anymore cause she was blocked out of his sight and now he only saw Kijima's back and Kyoko's hand wrapped around his neck. _'Oh no, you don't get to dance with her if I'm not doing it! I'm not going to stand here and watch that. Just look Lory, your fool at love is going to take his love back from Kijima!' _With that Ren pushed his plate into the President hand and put the food he was holding in his hand into Yashiro's mouth.

"I'm not soft or weak! I'm not going to tolerate that." Ren looked over at Kijima and Kyoko and then back to Lory. "So now I going to make my move and you should watch carefully." Ren whispered to Lory. Then he moved gracefully but with speed toward Kyoko and Kijima, with an really dark aura flow from his body and one of his most glowing gentleman smiles on his face.

"Interesting..." Lory chuckled and took a bite of the food from the plate Ren hade gived him.

Ren watched carefully both Kijima's and Kyoko's moves as he came closer but he stayed a bit away from them. How was he going to take her away from him without making a scene. And then he was given the perfect moment as Kijima spun Kyoko out of his embrace with to much force. She stumbled away from Kijima, and Ren made his move, dancing after Kyoko and when she was about to fall he took her little hand in his and yanked her towards him, with a lot more power than he actually needed. As she crashed into his chest he put his arms around her to make her stay in his embrace and he was really surprised when she hugged back. _'I'm in heaven right now! Having her avoiding me all evening and then she suddenly hugs me really tight. I'm not going to let you go now.' A_ll his anger disappeared when she hugged him and he was now smiling brightly with his real smile and pure happiness was clearly showing on his face as he looked down at Kyoko. She suddenly looked up and he saw the shock in her eyes._ 'Oh, she thought I was someone else. If she noticed it was me from the start she hadn't hugged me, had she.' _

"Having fun?" he gently asked as he slowly guided them farther away from Kijima.

"I have had a lots of fun tonight." She said with that cold voice again, but her eyes hadn't got that coldness into them yet. They were still filled with laugh from her dancing and shock from seeing him. And that answer clearly stated that she wasn't comfortable in his arms right now, but he wouldn't let her go back and dance with Kijima. Even if she was cold towards him, he could handle that more than have her dancing so close to that playboy.

"Oh, but your not having fun right now?" he let a lot of his disappointment into his voice as he said that.

"Well, you just took me away from my dance partner, and my escort for the night!"

"You don't have to be with him the whole night you now. So would you have this dance with me?" He asked as he hold onto her hand and bowed slightly. He saw a lots of emotions in her eyes, first there was annoyance, anger flashed by, then fear, and at last defeat.

Kyoko's POV

_'He want me to dance with him. No way! I should be dancing with Kijima-san right now. And I'm have been avoiding you the whole evening and you want to dance with me, is it some kind of joke. But I can't say no can I? That would make him even more angry that he is... but he doesn't look so angry anymore, I can't feel his anger either. That are one of his real smiles. But accepting this is like walking straight into the devils house. But I can't just push him away, he's just to big and strong. So one dance then I'm going back to Kijima.'_

"Okey, one dance then." With that she stepped closer to Ren and started to move as a new song started. They had been playing international music that were on the top lists._ ' This song is good.'_

She moved around Ren and when she was in front of him again he put his hand on her hips and moved his body after her. He let his hand slowly slide up from her hips on her sides and all the way up to her head. Then he took her hands in his and started to spin both her and him around, making her smile. When her back was pressed against him she was amazed when he nuzzled his head into her neck and hair. She spun around in his arms, witch probably wasn't the best cause now she was only a few inches away from his face. And he was looking deeply into her eyes, his eyes showing amusement, happiness and the emperor was not far away to break through. _'Ooooh, why did I turn? His face is so close! You better get away fast!' _The song was fading away, letting her know that the dance was over and she could go back to Kijima-san and the other girls.

Kyoko looked away from Tsuruga-sans eyes and tried to push him away. But it was impossible since his arms were trapped around her waist. So she was forced to look back at him, now annoyed that she didn't let her go when she wanted to be released and scared of what's was going to happen if she didn't get away fast enough. _'Let go of me! It was one dance I said, so just let go of me!' _She tried to push him away again only to make him grip to harder around her.

"Tsuruga-san...could you let go, please?" she pleaded.

"No!"

"What? Pardon?"

"I said no, I'm not letting you go!" He stared into her eyes, with such a serious voice and face.

"Wait... stop bullying me again and let go of me. Stop this joke." Kyoko said with a high pitched voice. And started to push him harder on his chest to make him release her.

"I'm not bullying you or joking with you. And that is pointless you can get away from me even if you use all power you got!" He said and took her hand in his and started to guide her away from the dance floor._ 'Oh shit, he's not joking, where is he taking me? No let go of me you strong giant man!' _

"Tsuruga-san, let go! I want to go back and dance with the girls. I promised you one dance and we just had it, so let me go!" Kyoko tried do walk at the opposite direction to were Tsuruga was going, making it hard for him to guide her with him. But they were at edge of the party and there weren't many people there, so he turned around against her.

"No! I'm not going to let you dance like that with Kijima. And I'm absolutely won't let you out of my reach before you tell me what I did deserve being avoided by you the whole evening." He said and stepped closer to her without letting go of her wrist.

"I dance with who ever I want! And I won't spend more of this evening with you." She ignored the part about avoiding him and yanked her hand at herself. _'There is no change I will tell him the reason!' _Somehow she yanked at the right time so it caused Tsuruga lost his grip around her wrist, and as soon her hand was free she turned and started to walk back to the dance floor.

She let out a little shriek when she was lifted up in the air and thrown over Tsurugas-sans shoulder. No one heard her shriek as it was swept away by the music that was playing.

"You and I are going to speak a little in private, Mogami-san" he said as he walked out in the corridor and towards the elevator. _'NO! What is he doing! Aa~~~ah, please someone save me!' _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I have had a busy week at school, I'm getting home late and are awfully tired but I still tried to get this chapter done. It was much harder to write this chapter than the other two, I didn't really have any ideas of how to continue. Well I have sort of planned out the whole story, or some parts of it. But it's hard to get to those parts, you need to tell why they end up there, all the speaking, emotions and stuff like that, can't really explain but hope you understand anyway. ^^ Well, here is chapter 3 and I hope you like it. I will be happy for reviews. :P  
**

**I don't own skip beat!**

Ren's POV

Ren hated to do this to her, force her to go with him. But he was desperate to know what he had done to make her so uncomfortable around him, he really didn't want to be avoided anymore.

"I dance with who ever I want! And I won't spend more of this evening with you." Kyoko said and Ren was amused that she would speak like that to him. So he didn't pay attention to the grip around her wrist, so she easily yanked her hand back and started to walk back at the dance floor. _'No,no,no little girl. You don't speak to me like that and just walk away. And I'm going to hear the reason about you avoiding me!' _

Ren walked after Kyoko and when he was close enough he lifted her up and throw her over his shoulder and walked out in the empty corridor and towards the elevators._ 'We can't stay here and talk, someone might walk out from the party room and to this empty corridor.' _He waited for the elevator to come and Kyoko continued to yell at him. But he had stopped listen to her and wouldn't listen until they were alone.

Lory's POV

_'Looks like it wasn't to bad to say that stuff.' _ Lory thought as he looked at Ren and Kyoko that were dancing with each other. It looked like they had fun. And he had been paying attention at Kyoko as she was obviously avoiding Ren the whole evening.

Lory looked over at Yashiro who was also staring at the couple that where dancing, and he had one of the funniest smiles Lory had ever seen. It contained a lot of happiness but there were also some evilness in that smile. But when that smile disappeared Lory looked back at the couple only to see Kyoko trying her best to get away from Ren._ 'What now? What happened?.'_

And when Ren throw her over his shoulder, he couldn't help but laugh. He looked over at Yashiro again and surely he was shocked but he laughed. It was clearly that he had never seen Ren behave like that and surely that was not something Ren would ever do. But Kuon would, and he was an Hizuri and when they decide something nothing can change their minds._ 'Poor Kyoko, you will not get away before he gets what he wants.'_

"Hello president Lory" A male voice said to him and Lory stopped laughing and looked at the person who the voice was coming from._ 'Kijima? Oh, I see, you wonder were Kyoko is aren't you?'_

"Hello!" He said and saw in the corner of his eye Ren carrying Kyoko out of the party room.

"Hello again Yashiro, well anyway have any of you seen Kyoko. I lost her when we were dancing and I can't find her." Kijima asked as he looked out over the dance floor._ 'Oh, I don't you just lost her on the dance floor. You lost her to a person who is madly in love with her.' _Lory looked at Kijima with one of his most ugly smile on his face and then he glanced over at Yashiro who was looking so lost of what to do as he glanced towards were Ren and Kyoko had disappeared out in the corridor. _'Well, why don't play a little with him and give Ren a challenge?' _

"Yes I saw Kyoko together with Ren a little moment ago. They were dancing but seemed to argue over something so they stopped and walked away."

"Oh, did you see where they went?"

"Hm..." Lory looked out over the dancing floor letting his eyes wander over it, making it look he had forgotten exactly where his favorite couple had gone. And after about scanning the dance floor and all the doors around the party room Lory looked back at Kijima. "That door, I think, for about some minutes ago." Lory pointed at the door that Ren had taken.

"Oh, I think I should check her up. Ren are scary sometimes and I wouldn't want him to do anything stupid to her. So I leave you two then, see ya!" And with that Kijima walked away. _'Don't check to much young man, you may interrupt something you don't want to be a part of. I don't think you have seen Ren angry and is you think he's scary when his not, then you will be terrified when his mad at you for interrupting them.'_

Kyoko POV

"PUT ME DOWN!" Kyoko shouted and pounded at Ren's back as they were now riding the elevator down. Kyoko noticed that they were only going one floor down and when the doors opened she started trying to get away from Ren even more. But it was impossible as he had trapped an arm over her tights too hold her still, his arm where only inches away from her butt but she didn't care much, all she wanted to do was rewind the time to when she greeted Ren and Yashiro, and then press play and be nicer towards Ren. Then she wouldn't be in this situation, but that was impossible.

_'Why doesn't he listen to me? He's mad for sure, what do you think Kyoko. But he must say something, right. He did say we where going to talk in PRIVATE! Then he must say something anyway...stop ignoring me.'_

"Don't ignore me, Tsuruga-san!"

As Ren stopped walk Kyoko looked over her shoulder to see that they where standing in front of a door, and on the door there was a sign that had Ren Tsuruga written on it. _'This must be his place or office in LME.'_ Kyoko thought as the door was opened and she was carried inside.

She let out a sigh of relief as he put her down on the floor again. When the door slammed close behind her she spun around only to see him lock the door then turn around against her and lean back at the door.

"Mogami-san, shouldn't I be the one to say, don't ignore me! Cause that is what you have been doing to me the whole evening." Ren said an took a step closer to her only making her take to step back.

"I haven't been ignoring you..." Kyoko said trying to sound convincing and get back in to her flashy and oh so cool party role she had created for only today, that part of her could handle Ren's gentleman side better and was much more confident.

"Oh, really. I don't really believe in those word Mogami-san. Aren't you just trying to get away from me right now?" he said and took a few step closer to her and she reflexively backed. Ren smiled one of his bright gentleman smiles and she then understood her mistake for backing away even more. _'Stupid, you should have stood still. Come on get into character, cool, calm, confident!'_

"No, I'm not!"

"Well, I don't believe you." And with that Ren sneaked towards her, she backing away until her back hit the wall and she was trapped. Ren put one of his hands on either side of her head and lowered his head to her level only to stare into her eyes. "You are ignoring me, or more exactly avoiding me, why?" he snarled, his voice colder than ever.

"No,...um... well it's-" Kyoko stuttered trying to find the right words._ 'Shit, I can't get into the role, he's to damn close to me. And why do I have to tell? He will be more angry when he hear the reason why and then he will be disappointed and never talk to me again. I don't want that!'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a strange growling sound. After a second growl she realized that it was a growl of hunger coming from a stomach, but she wasn't hungry. She then let her gaze wander down from Ren' face and down his chest to his stomach, and when the growl was heard a third time she was sure it came from him. She sharply looked back into Ren's eye.

"When did you last eat, and what was it?" Kyoko's commanded as her eyes narrowed and she find a new way to enter her party role._ 'How can this man not dying from hunger?' _She then slowly entered her role.

Ren's POV

Ren's stomach was screaming for something to fill it, food for example, but he didn't had time for that. To his luck it hadn't given away any sound, that confirmed his hunger. So he ignored it and walked towards Kyoko until she hit the wall. then he fast put one of his hands on either side of her head so she wouldn't be able to move away from him. And when he lowered himself down to her eye level it took him a lot of effort not to kiss her passionately right then. But that would probably freak her out more than ever.

"You are ignoring me, or more exactly avoiding me, why?"

"No,...um... well it's-" Ren noticed how she stuttered on every word and then she got awfully quiet. He didn't say a word cause he saw in her eyes, how she tried to find right words. It was right then his stomach decided it was enough, and it let out loud growl. _'What, why now. Stupid stomach! Be quiet!' _Ren tried to ignore the growls from his stomach and hoped and prayed that Kyoko wouldn't hear them, but sometimes it doesn't work with just hopes and prays.

"When did you last eat, and what was it?" Kyoko commanded, and Ren saw a glimpse of that coldness from before in her eyes. _'This girl have some guts, she ignore/avoid me for the whole evening, then she start to ask about my meals. Guess she still care about me a little then.'_

"At the party... a little food from a plate that Yashiro picked up at me, even if I didn't want any."

"You didn't want any food? How long time is it since you eat before the little at the party."

"Lunch..." Ren let out a deep sigh then pushed himself away from Kyoko before she could say anything about it. _'Guess she is going to scold me about my eating habits and I clearly don't want that now. So why don't eat a little and make her shut up about it.'_ He walked over to the part of his office that had a small kitchen and opened the fridge. Somehow there were always food in there, he picked out two bento boxes and turned around to Kyoko.

She had moved from the wall and was only a meter from the door. 'T_rying to run away?' _When she reached for the locker he coughed a little to get her attention.

"Mogami! Were are you going?" She was surprised that he had picked something so fast and turned around at Ren.

"Nowhere, just checking so the door is properly locked. We wouldn't want anyone to run in here, would we?" She said, and Ren noticed that her voice was getting colder and colder for every word.

"Of course not. Would you like one?" Ren said and and lifted the bento box up so she could see it.

"No, thanks. Unlike you I eat a lot of the delicious food that are served at the party." She said still standing at the door.

"Oh, well would you keep me company at the table when I'm eating." Ren said as he put one of the bento boxes back in the fridge. He opened his own, not caring to heat it up, he didn't want to let Kyoko to get another chance to run away from his office. He then walked over to the table and sat down and started to eat.

He studied Kyoko as she walked up to the table and sat down with him. He continued to study her all time as he ate not saying a word just looking at her. She didn't say a thing either so he could study her calmly. He noticed directly that she wasn't walking like she usually do, more like Natsu. And she had that cold look in her eyes and voice again. She was staring back at him without look away a second, as she usually do when he looked to long into her eyes.

_'Why is she like that, think Ren! When did she act like this... at the beginning at the party before she started avoiding me... but she wasn't acting like that when we danced, not until now... when I leaved her side for a while.' Ren stared dumbfounded at Kyoko as the realization hit him. 'She's acting! That cold woman before me isn't Kyoko. That is why she could ignore me so long, that why she wasn't treating me like she always do. But when I caught her by surprise at the dancing floor she was herself and hadn't time to get into that character. That character must have been created for tonight, and it must be able to ignore me. So she want to ignore me... why that is, I still wanna know. But why did she only get into character now? I have been close to her, I have been touching her almost the whole time since we leaved the dance floor, so it was because I was touching her, or was close to her? Guess her character aren't perfect just yet and I'm able to break it. Just need to be really close to her or touch her...'_

Ren was happy what he had figured out and was now smiling as he picked up the last piece of food from the bento box and put it into his mouth. He then stood up from the table and Kyoko did the same.

"I'll just wash this and then we can talk." Ren said and walked back to the little kitchen. He started to wash the bento box but when he heard the lock open he put it down in the sink and spun around to see Kyoko slowly pulling the handle slowly, trying to not make a sound. _'You just don't give up, do you?'_

He fast made his way to her and when she opened the door a little he gripped her shoulder and spun her around pushing her against the door making it slam shut loudly behind her. He stared down at her and she meet him with cold eyes. _'Oh, guess you have been working a little on your role since you can still keep into character even if I'm touching you.'_

"Didn't I say that we were going to talk or didn't I say it clearly enough for you to hear?" He said sarcastic, squeezing her shoulder a little and smile a little when she still hold on to her character. He only got a sharp and annoyed snort back._ 'Okey, I'm tired of this and I need Kyoko back, not this cold lady...'_

Ren closed his eyes and letting more of his gentleman side give more space for Kuon. He swallowed sharply and then opened his eyes. He pushed his body forward against Kyoko so he got really close. And with his left hand, the right still squeezing her shoulder, he brushed some of her hair back behind her ear and then let it slid down to her neck, letting his fingers trace down to her collar bone. She didn't flinch away, only staring him in the eyes with those cold eyes.

So he bent forward placing his mount only inches away from her ear. "I don't like being ignored or avoided, so stop trying to get away." he whispered with a husky voice. He could feel her react to that, but he could still feel the coldness from her character. "Kyoko-chan!" He said and took her earlobe into his mouth and sucked at it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back, with chapter four! ^^ Well this chapter took me some days to write, but I really wrote the most of it today. So I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. Oh i want to say thank you to everyone that rewieved, those makes me happy! **

**I don't own skip beat. **

Kyoko POV

Kyoko glared hard at Ren as he bent forward, she could feel his hot breath spread on hear neck as he placed his mount inches away from her ear. It made her lose a bit of her character but she wasn't going to drop the whole character because of his closeness. _'So close! Keep calm Kyoko! Stay in character.'_

"Kyoko-chan!" Ren whispered into her ear with a husky voice. The husky voice she will never forget, that voice could only belong to the emperor of the night. Her eyes widened as she understood that she had provoked the emperor and made him appear. _'What? Kyoko-chan? Why are you calling me that out of nowhere? I don't want to be alone with that emperor. Who now what can happen when he's here? Please come back, Ren!'_

Ren moved his head forward and Kyoko felt her earlobe getting wet and warm. A tongue liking the tip of it.

"IIIAAAAH!" Kyoko let out a loud scream as she felt Ren licking and sucking on her earlobe. She didn't notice that she was screaming really loud and brightly right into Ren's ear, she was to shocked.

Kijima POV

Kijima rushed back towards the party room, he had been searching the whole corridor and was about to give up. He looked around a little not sure where to go next, he really wanted to find those two. When he saw a butler standing near the elevator, probably to direct guests and other to the party Kijima walked towards him.

"Excuse me, have you seen Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko?" Kijima asked. _'Even if this butler doesn't know who Kyoko is he must now who Ren is.'_

"Yes. I saw Tsuruga Ren and he was carrying a girl over his shoulder, like a sack of floor. I don't think no one of them noticed me. Ren didn't look to be happy and the girl was screaming a lot and tried to get away. They waited for an elevator and got into it when it came."

Kijima stared shocked at butler in front of him. _'Ren carrying Kyoko, not happy, I really must find her before anything happens.'_

"Do you know how far down or up they got?"

"Only a floor down, I could still hear her protest as the got out of the elevator down there."

"Thank you so much for that information." Kijima said and walked into one of the elevators and went down one floor. When he got out of the elevator he started walked forward listening for sounds that wasn't coming from his foot steps. And when he heard a door slam shut further down the corridors he started jogging at that direction. And when he heard a high pitched scream, cold shivers run down his back as he ran up to the door where the scream had been heard from.

"Kyoko! KYOKO! Are you alright?" Kijima half screamed and tried to open the door only finding out it was looked. "Kyoko! Open the door!" He said and started to snatch and banging on the door.

Ren POV

Ren smiled as he felt Kyoko drop her character faster then ever, but he wasn't really prepared for the high pitched scream she let out. Well he was prepared for a scream but not right into his own ear. He had forgotten that it was not far from her mouth. His head spun around and he felt like he was deaf or had tinnitus, her scream still lingered in his ears and a whistling sound could been heard.

_'At least she got out of that characters of her. But that scream was...oh my it's still whistling in my ear, I can't hear a thing except for that. Are I'm deaf?'_ But the banging from the door and someone keep screaming Kyoko was a proof that he still could hear.

"Kyoko! Open the door, please." A voice was coming from behind the door. _'Kijima! Can't you just leave us for one second? Leave or else-'_ But Ren stopped his thought right there when he noticed that Kyoko wasn't answering Kijima.

He bent back so he could see her eyes, they were wide open filled with shock. He slowly caressed her cheek with his left hand, making her snap out of it. Their eyes met for a second but she fast shut her eyes and he could see a blush forming on her cheeks. _'So cute.'_

"KYOKO!" Kijima was screaming and he was now banging the door so hard that Kyoko was shaking a little. Ren took Kyoko by the shoulders backing a few steps away from the door so she wasn't hurt by it. She was still squeezing her eyes shut and not really noticing the banging on the door. _'Maybe she's to embarrassed to say something or act on her own?'_ Ren thought and placed his mouth yet again near her ear.

"Kyoko-chan, you should answer Kijima, before he brake the door with his banging. Tell him you are okay and he should leave. Or would you like him to come in and see this?" Ren whispered and started to put small kisses on her neck. She responded by yelp and shiver a little.

"Mmhm" she murmured back to him. He felt her relax a little and the air around them shift. He noticed she had entered another of her characters. He looked up from her neck only to meet with Natsu's sexy gaze and a small smile on her lips. He smiled back, one of the emperors sexiest smile. He then got back to her neck and continued to place out kisses on her, making her chuckle lightly now that she was Natsu, he smiled against her skin.

"Will you do what I told you?" Ren murmured between the kisses.

"Maybe." Natsu answered in a teasing voice. Ren stopped his kissing and stared into her eyes. She wasn't looking away but this wasn't Kyoko, it was Natsu. What surprised him was the look of disappointment on her face.

"Please." Ren whispered.

"Only if you continue what you were doing before you stopped." Natsu said and put her finger on Ren's lips. _'She want me to continue with kissing her?'_ Ren thought and barely keep his control, that comment and her finger slowly tracing on his lip made him want to kiss her and make her let out some sexy noises.

"Only if you let Kyoko back in." Ren slowly said and licked her finger.

"Why?" Natsu whimpered and pouted a little. "She would just die from that move. You know she is way to shy and embarrassed for doing anything."

"And you are way to bold for you owners health! You do want to come out soon again right?" Ren said and took a firm grip around Natsu/Kyoko's wrist and pulled it away from him, breaking the contact between her finger and his lips.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Cause if you stay, you will be the one that will be the responsible for Kyoko's body. And you are way to...sexy... you would make me do things with her body, so she wouldn't be able to walk. That meaning, she wouldn't be able to come to the Box R set and let you out. " Ren stated and looked down at her with eyes filled with a dangerous lust. A sexy smile on his lips that only could mean that he would do exactly what he said if Natsu made one more move on him.

"Okay I will let Kyoko back in. But only if I got to chase away that Kijima."

"Go on...show time!" Ren said in amused voice and bowed at Natsu holding his hand out towards the door, as pointing at it. Natsu just laughed at his silly gesture.

"Kijima?"

"Kyoko! Oh my god, are you alright? Please open the door!" Kijima answered.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Natsu answered with an annoyed voice.

"I heard you scream and...just open the door." he pleaded behind the door. Natsu looked at Ren that was staring angry at the door.

"May I open the door, Tsuruga?"

Ren looked away from the door and let out a frustrated sigh. "Do so, just don't let him inside. I don't think I want to clean up the mess of a dead body tonight." Ren said and walked away from the door and plopped down on the black cough that was placed against one of the walls. He heard her laugh at his comment and then the door was unlocked.

Natsu/ Kyoko POV

Natsu looked over at the sexy man that was sitting on the cough. She liked him, not only for his good looks, no he was nice and not afraid of her. And he had humor. She laughed at his last comment and walked over to the door and slowly unlocked the door. The banging stopped and she opened the door a little and and stuck her head out.

"Kijima..."

"Kyoko, thank god. Are you alright?" He asked and got closer towards the door.

"Yes." She said and pulled the door back against her. "What do you want?"

"What I want?" Well I'm looking for my lady for the night and I found out she had left the party with another man. What are you guys doing?"

"Me and a man, who?" Natsu asked with a face that made her look completely innocent.

"You know who I mean."

"Oh. Him." Natsu said and pulled her back in and looked back at Ren that had his back against the door. Even if she couldn't see his face she could sense his anger and irritation. But she got her attention back at Kijima when he tried to push at the door.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked irritated.

"I want to speak with him. He can't take you away from the party against your will, he should know better." Kijima said and pushed even more at the door.

"Stop with that immediately." Natsu said her voice had a tone of coldness in it and her eyes burning with anger. _'Big mistake for you Kijima, you made me angry. You're not going to talk to him, he's only mine, or well Kyoko's for tonight so get the fuck of .'_ Kijima stopped pushing at the door but only because of the coldness she was emitting. She opened the door a little more and got out in the corridor not bothering to close the door, cause she wouldn't waste much time on him.

"What?" Kijima said and looked at her.

"You wanted to see me right? The sexy, beautiful and mature Natsu. Here I'm" Natsu said and walked up close to Kijima. He only stared dumfounded at her.

"Natsu, huh?"

"Yes, that's me. And now would you be so nice and leave me alone. I don't have to be by your side the whole evening. And I'm going to discuss a thing or two with him, without someone listening." Natsu said and pointed at the wide opened door.

"Hey, hey hey. Why should I listen to you?" Kijima answered back and examined her from top to toe.

"Why you said... hm. Well I'm sure Kaori and the girls would like to try something new."Natsu mumbled to herself._ 'Oh, Yumika would love to torment this guy, making him cry, that would be wonderful to see' _Natsu giggled at her thought and smiled that ecstatic, beautiful but yet so scary smile of hers.

Natsu stepped closer to Kijima, as close as she could get without touching him. She let her hand travel up on his chest and to the back of his neck. Her smile disappeared from her face and she only let her anger show. _'I hate to do the dirty work, but guess I have no choice.'_ She then dug her nails into his neck and pulled his head close to hers. He let out a short gasp from the pain. She could see shock written on his face but what made her happy, almost blessed, was that she could sense the fear coming from him._ 'You aren't so __cocky__ now, are you. Oh I love this power I've over people like him.'_

"Will you be so kind and go back to that party, I don't want to see your face here anymore, got that?" Natsu whispered, her lips only a inch from his, almost brushing them together as she spoke.

"Yeah, sure." He got out from his mouth.

"Good" Natsu smiled that ecstatic smile again as she let go of his neck and walked back to the door. But before she walked in and closed it she turned back to Kijima. "Now, don't make angry ever again. If you do, next times punishment won't be as gentle as this. That wasn't even much of the warm up Yumika does."

Kijima just nodded in agreement and slowly started to walk away. Natsu smile widened and as she looked at Kijima's back. She got in the room and slowly closed the door. When it was closed she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then as lightning struck on her, she opened her eyes in shock and let out a scream, only muffle it with her own hands. _'Oh my god! What did I do...I mean Natsu... what did she do to Kijima! That was stupidest thing I ever done, he must hate me now.'_

Kyoko turned around and leaned back on the door only to jump miles up in the air as she meet the emperors gaze. He was staring at her, his body stretched out on the sofa, but he held himself up by an elbow and had twisted himself so he could look at her._ 'Oh my god! Scratch that about Kijima, the stupidest thing I must have done is to beg the emperor to continue his treatment on me... Natsu you are an idiot, putting me in such situations as this. How are I'm supposed to get out of this? Letting him kiss me like he did before... it wasn't that bad... wait... what are I'm thinking...So embarrassing!'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! It's been awhile but I have been busy with school and some other stuff but know I'm done with this chapter. I don't think it as good as the other chapters but I hope it enough. At least I got it all done. So enjoy reading! **

**I don't own skip beat!**

* * *

Ren POV

As Natsu started to talk with Kijima, Ren laid down on the cough for a little power nap, he felt tired and a headache slowly forming in his head. He was getting more and more annoyed with Kijima as he listened to the conversation. He could hear every word they said and when he heard gasp out of pain he twisted himself so he could see Natsu._ 'I swear to god if he lays a finger on her I will-' _but his thought stopped right there as he saw Kijima's face twisted in shock and pain.

Ren would never forget that face, and he made sure to remember not to get Natsu pissed of, cause he really didn't like pain that much. Ren slowly lowered himself back at the cough as he saw that Natsu had the upper hand with Kijima. So he closed his eyes and relaxed his mind, thinking about everything that had happened the last 30 minutes between Kyoko and him.

His thoughts where interrupted as a muffled shriek was heard. His eyes fluttered open and he got up on his elbow and looked over to the door. Kyoko was standing there with her hands in her face and back against him. _'Guess that Natsu just leaved. Wonder whats in her mind right now...'_ Ren looked at Kyoko as she calmed down a little and turned around. The first thing his eyes fixed on was her lips and soon he was lost in his own desire to kiss her, hold her tight and touch her. _'Only if you continue what you were doing before you stopped.'_ Natsu's words echoed in his head as he scanned Kyoko's body from toe to head and stopped when he met her glance.

Her jump in up in the air, made him bubble up with laugh but he wouldn't let it out. That would just ruin the moment. She was blushing more and more as time went. She didn't say a word but Ren understood she was thinking about those kisses cause her face was incredible cute with that massive blush on her face.

The more he looked at her the more his desires of kissing and touching her grow. He sat up on the cough, not stopping to look at her for a second. But as he was about to get up he stopped himself. _'Ren...calm down... before you do something stupid. Remember why you took her to this place in the first place...it was absolutely not for doing whatever I want to do right now... the REASON... why she ignored me right.' _He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes to get a grip of himself and slowly laid back down on the cough.

"Would you come here for a second." Ren murmured and slowly sat up on the cough. He looked over at Kyoko who was staring at him, but she didn't move an inch forward._ 'Please... Kyoko. I'm sorry for scaring you...' _Ren stood up and walked over to Kyoko and took her little hand in his and guided her to the cough.

"Please sit down, I just want to speak a little." Ren said and sat down. When she didn't do want he asked he slowly yanked her hand so she was falling down at the cough. They were sitting there in completely silence.

"I'm..." Ren tried to start up but he really didn't know what to say. He let out a deep sigh again and closed his eyes and leaned back. _'Come on... just say something. But I don't really know what to say. I just wanna know why...' _His thoughts were interrupted by a feeling of fingers gently pull his hair or the bangs backwards. His eyes fluttered open in an instant and he looked at Kyoko.

Kyoko POV

Kyoko peeked at Ren as he let out a deep sigh and leaned back in the sofa. She could see the stress on his face and his eyebrows were deep furrowed. She was relived that the emperor had vanished for awhile and there were only Ren sitting on the cough. _'I should say something. He sounded so upset or maybe sad when he asked me to sit down. But I don't know what to say or how to start. Guess I have to explain about the avoiding thing, that's were I should start. But I can't just say it just out loud.' _

She looked back at the door. _'Should I do one more try to get away? No... that's probably useless. It's best to not make him angry.' _Kyoko sighed and looked at her feet instead. Her gaze slowly wandered from her feet to Ren's. _'Wooohha! They are huge! Giant!' _She slowly and carefully moved closer to Ren and laid her foot next to his. She smiled at the difference. Then her eyes traveled up his legs and to his hands, one of them was resting on his leg and the other on the sofa next to her. She glanced up at Ren's face to see if he had been seen anything but it looked like he hadn't opened his eyes or moved. When she couldn't see any changes she placed her hand over his and shifted it so it laid exactly the same, only an inch over his. _'His hands are also huge. Guess everything on him is big...wonder if his... STOP! That's not anything you should think about, ever!' _Kyoko thought and she a deep blush spreed over her whole body.

Kyoko put her hands on her face to cool it down a little and make the blush stop. While she did that, she continued her study over him. He hadn't moved an inch or said a thing for about five minutes._ 'Maybe he feel asleep? He look a little tired, but I can't really tell. It would be better if I just could see his eyes better, his hair his hanging down in his face, so I can't really see if his eyes are relaxed. If I just moved it a little.'_

Kyoko leaned forward and carefully touched his hair a little not daring to move it to much. _'Soft as usually. Okay just move it a little more.' _She put the hand that wasn't touching his hand on the cough to support herself. Then she gently caressed his bangs backwards.

"So soft..." Kyoko whispered. Completely lost in her action that she didn't notice that Ren was staring at her.

Her concentration on his hair was disturbed by the warm feeling that surrounded her hand. She looked down and saw Ren's hand above her own, gently squeezing hers. She looked up at his face and just managed to see his eyes flutter close._ 'Have he been watching me? For how long?_' Her thought stopped when she saw the warm smile on his face. _'Maybe this a good moment to start... I don't know... what should I do...'_ "I'm scared..."

"For me? Is that the reason why you have been avoiding me?" Ren answered with sadness in his voice and squeezed her hand tighter. _'Shit did I say that out loud?' _Kyoko thought panicked as she slowly stopped pick in his hair and moved her hand away from his hair.

"Don't stop..." Ren murmured and his head followed after her hand. He didn't open his eyes only furrowed his eye brows deep as he waited for her answer. She put her hand back in his hair and started to stroke it._ 'Are I'm afraid of him? No, how can he think something like that. He's always nice...when he's not angry. But he have never hurt me or treated me bad. Sure he can be scary sometimes but not so that I would avoid him. That's for another reason, just to save myself.'_

"I'm not afraid of you." She said and she felt him relax and the squeezing on her hand ease.

"Then why have you been avoiding me." He said and opened his eyes and looked at her. She didn't meet his gaze, but she saw out of the corner of her eyes how he was looking at her with eyes that were filled with deep desperation.

"I'm...I tried to..." She tried to say but her voice was weak and she trembled on every word. She stared at his hair and her hand that was picking in it, trying to collect herself but she failed and soon her hand was shaking as she held the tears in. _'I can't say it... I don't really know how to say it... or why I react like this.' _

Ren POV

He tried to get eye contact with her but she only looked at his hair and avoiding to look back at his eyes. That made him afraid, he couldn't really tell how she felt or what she was feeling. So he sat on needles as he waited for her to answer.

"I'm...I tried to..." She began. He saw how hard it was for her and he felt her hand shake in his hair and saw her lips tremble. He released her hand on the cough only to grab her trembling form and place her in his lap and hug her tight to him.

"Hush...hush. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But please don't avoid me anymore." He whisper above her head as he hugged her even tighter. _'I love you Kyoko and I don't want you to cry. You sure did have a reason to avoid me even if I'm can't understand it.'_ He though as her shoulders shook from her sobs that were muffled in his chest.

They sat like that. Her sobs stilled from time to time but every time she stared to cry over again he hugged her tight to him. She was sitting with her legs on one side and her body twisted so her face was buried in his chest. As she was calming down from another crying attack he slowly moved so he could reach out to the table that stood in front of the cough. He grabbed some tissues and and leaned back. He gave her them and stroked her hair back from her face. She was looking down at her lap but he could still see the tears running down her cheeks. It made his heart arch even more.

"Kyoko..." As he said her name the tears started to fall in a faster pace and sobs started to escape her lips again. He lifted her up from his lap so he could twist her. He sat her down on his lap again only that she was now straddling him. She bowed her head low so he would see her face or tears.

"Kyoko can you please look at me" The only respond he got was her head shaking from side to side furious. "Please."

"No." She answered with a low voice.

"Please." He said and places his arms around her.

"Maybe."

"Aaaa, come on." he said and chuckled a little. That made her look up at him, her eyes were filled with tears but there was a little smile on her lips even if it was trembling. He pushed her closer to him and to his surprise she lifted her arms and put them around his shoulders. Tears was again flowing down her cheeks. He moved one of his hands and gently wiped away the tears with his thumb. That gesture only made the tears fall faster and he couldn't keep up with them anymore.

"You're crying to much. Look I can't wipe away them anymore." He said jokingly.

"Idiot" she whispered and laughed weakly but the sobs took over again.

"Idiot huh..." he said and hugged her close to himself again and gently stroked her back. She lowered her head to his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. Her sobs not coming out so forceful as before.

"I tried to protect myself." she spoke softly into his neck.

"Eh? From what?"

"You... I guess."

At that answer Ren was shocked and confused. His whole body tensed up again. _'She said she isn't afraid of me, then why should she protect herself from me. So she is afraid after all.' _

Kyoko POV

She had lost the fight against him. All the locks had been thrown away when he had took her into his embrace and hold her tight, trying to comfort her. It made her heart swell and it felt like it was going to burst at any moment. So all she could do was to cry, the feeling inside her was so overwhelming that she couldn't stop the tears. And having him so close didn't help much, his voice made her cry and she didn't want to look into his eyes afraid of her hearts explosion. And now she didn't know what to do, she loved the position she was in, so close to him, his scent filling her senses and his warm and protecting arms around her.

"You ... I guess." _'I have been running from you, cause you make me lose myself in that frightful feeling. And I'm to afraid to be swept away again. But somehow I can't run anymore. It's useless cause you always hunt me down and twist my world again.' _

Kyoko felt Ren tense up again and leaned back to see whats wrong. His eyes were clouded with sadness and his arms had fallen limp around her.

"Tsuruga-san?" His eyes focused on her again.

"You said you weren't afraid of me..."

"And I'm not!"

"Then we would you protect yourself from me?" He said his voice lifeless and sad.

"Cause I have been breaking a promise I made to myself." Kyoko said and hugged him close to her, placing her head back at his shoulder. "And I was afraid of what would happened if I broke that promise, so I tried to run away from the one that made me lose to myself. But it was to late for that." Kyoko mumbled into his neck. Her hands moved up from his shoulders into his soft hair again.

"I'm the one who made you lose yourself?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah."

She felt his arms around her, hugging her tight. Then Ren started to shake making her pretty worried so she pushed herself away from him a bit so she could see his face.

She was shocked about what she saw. He was smiling truthfully and warmly, and low laughs and sobs was mixed in his throat. The sadness in his eyes were gone only a little confusion was still there, but they most shine of pure happiness and tears was slowly running down his cheeks. _'Tears... he's crying...!'_

Kyoko had never in her life seen a man cry. So to see the great Ren Tsuruga cry was more than shocking it was as if time stopped for her and she could only stare at him. She didn't know how to react. But the she was able to let some words out of her mouth.

"Are you sad or happy, cause I can't really tell..."At those words Kyoko was hugged even tighter and Ren was staring into her eyes.

She found herself being pushed down on the cough so she was laying on her back, and Ren was hovering over her. His tears dropped down her face as she stared up at him. She slowly lifted her hand up to his face and stroked his cheek were the tears had been traveling in his handsome face.

He took her hand in one of his and kissed every finger tip. He then moved down and started to place out kisses everywhere she was showing skin. Starting at her collarbone and to her neck where he stayed. Once again he took her earlobe into his mouth but she didn't scream this time. The sound that escaped her lips surprised her and made her blush more than she already was.

She heard his chuckle in hear ear and he was going back to kiss her neck mumbling something. _'Don't laugh at me... I'm not used to any of this.' _Kyoko though and pouted a little. But that didn't stay long cause Ren was now kissing his way over her chin and cheek stopping only an inch from her mouth. Without thinking about it Kyoko closed her eyes and held her breath, waiting for his lips to land on hers but they never did so she opened her eyes only to see him smile and kissed his way back to her neck._ 'What, was that? Aren't you going to kiss me on my mouth, and what are you mumbling, I can't hear a word out of it.'_

Ren's POV

He was lost in his own thought as her hand was yet again in his hair and she was speaking into his neck, he didn't care to hold back his sadness anymore

"I'm the one who made you lose yourself?"

"Yeah." she murmured.

As if someone had push a button that made him alive again he started to understand what she was trying to say. 'We are exactly the same. Both breaking a promise we made to our self. My promise was to never let Kuon take over and that I don't deserve to be loved. Her promise is almost the same, the reason why she is in Love Me is because she has sworn of love and never love again. But we both broke it and she said it was to late for her to run... does that mean...she loves me?'

He could stop all the feeling that was flowing, but the biggest of them was happiness and relief. He hugged her tight to him and repeated the thought over again. _'She is loving me, that is why she avoided me, that's is what she is trying to say.' _

"Are you sad or happy, cause I can't really tell..." Kyoko voice was breaking in between his feelings and thought. She was sitting in front of him and looked somewhat worried and shocked. He couldn't help put push her down on the cough and kiss her.

"You love me, Kyoko" he mumble over and over again as he kissed her skin.

She looked incredible cute as she was squeezing her eyes close and holding her breath as she waited for him to lay his lips on hers. A deep blush on her cheeks _' I'm not going to kiss you yet... but I will kiss those lips.' _

With that he moved back to her neck and continued to kiss it, he sensed her disappointment when he didn't kiss her on the lips, that made him smile even more and continue mumble the words even faster over and over again._ 'I won't kiss you on your lips until you beg me to or make a move youself.' _

"I want to know if you love me Kyoko." he whispered a little louder against her skin.

* * *

**Ps: I have seen male student at my school crying, but he wasn't laughing like Ren. The one I saw was angry as hell and told me to get out of the room fast! And I did, as fast as I could, his voice and look made me scared. But I have never been so shocked in my life, when I saw his tear filled eyes I just wanted to cry myself and hug him (well before he told me to get out).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! **

**I know it have been extremely long time since I updated and I don't have any excuses for it. Okay maybe for the first two weeks when I was completely lost of words, I had no idea how to continue. But the rest of the time I have just been lazy. I did even have spring brake and didn't write a word. I really haven't been in the right mood fore some lemon writing. Cause there are some in this chapter, a lot maybe. I hope that my lemon is okay, I have never wrote something lemony or sexy in my whole life so here goes noting. xD Well even if it's been a month since I updated I hope you like this chapter. :)**

**I don't own Skip beat!**

* * *

Kyoko POV

She was a little shocked over Ren's behaviour but she couldn't bring herself to stop him. Cause somehow she wanted his lips to touch her skin even more. He continued with the same trail as before, only to stop an inch from her mouth. He had been doing it for about four or five times, every time smiling as she inhaled sharply when he got close. It made her frustrated and even more as she couldn't make a word out of his mumbling. _'Speak a little louder please.' _

As if hearing her thoughts his voice got a little louder, just enough for her to hear as he whispered the words against her skin not to far away from her ear.

"I want to know if you love me Kyoko." his husky voice vibrated against her skin.

She froze up at his words and his kisses stopped as he waited for an answer. _'You want to know..what. I can't say something like that. I just... I... It's embarrassing. And I don't really know what my feelings are. This is confusing.' _

"...I..." Kyoko tried to say something but the words just got stuck in her throat. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I-"

But she got interrupted as she felt his lips on her neck again making her eyes open up again. He took the same little trail as before and when he was an inch from her lips again he pushed himself up a bit so he could look into her eyes. The stared into each other eyes and Kyoko tried her best to find her words. _'What should I say?... no I can't. It's to embarrassing! But I should say something.' _She was about to begin to speak again when he opened his mouth.

"Cause I love you, Kyoko." Ren said and smiled warmly at her.

Her heart skip a beat or two as those words lingered in her head. But at the same time her heart ached and she felt a feeling of fear bubble up inside of her. _'How can he say something so embarrassing just like that. I don't want those to be just empty words!' _She closed her eyes hard as those thought flashed inside her head. Her heart arched even more and she felt the tears burning behind her closed eyes.

She felt the warmth and weight slowly leave her as she heard Ren sigh. Then the panic and some desire took over her. The panic of him leaving her alone and desire for more of his heat and lips. Her eyes opened in a flash and all she saw was Ren's chest above her as he had pulled himself up on his arms. _'Don't leave me, please. I love you.' _

But she didn't take much notice of what she was doing as she throw her arms around his neck and pulled him down on her. Tears flowed down her face yet again but she didn't care as her lips was only a few centimetres from his.

"Please, don't ever leave me. I love you." Kyoko mumbled desperately before she gently pressed her lips against his.

Ren POV

He didn't know what he was going to get for an answer to that but her silence after hearing his words was killing him. He could see the fear crawl into her eyes as she stared back up at him, before she closed her eyes tightly. He didn't really know he was going to react to that. So the only thing he could think of was to give her some space and time to think. _'Please don't run for your life as soon as I'm got of you.'_

But he was stopped before was about to sit up on his knees. To his surprise Kyoko's arms was around his neck and he was yanked down at her. The move surprised him so he couldn't stop himself from crashing down on top of her. _'Kyoko? Don't push yourself, let's stop this.' _ Ren thought as he saw the tears flowing from her eyes.

"Please, don't ever leave me. I love you." Kyoko mumbled and he could hear the forlorn tone in her voice. _'Only an idiot would leave someone so beautiful as you.'_

He froze in surprise as he felt her lips lightly touch his. But soon the surprise disappeared and he kissed her back gently. They broke away from the kiss for some air, and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"I won't let anyone else touch my beautiful Kyoko."

"Your Kyoko?" She answered back with a teasing voice.

"Yes, I'm going to make you mine!" He answered back with a playful yet hoarse voice. Ren couldn't help but chuckle as she stared shocked up at him with bright red cheeks.

"You...make..." She stuttered. And before she said a word more he pressed his lips firmly against hers.

She kissed him back, but it wasn't enough any more so he slowly licked her bottom lip. He felt her freeze up a little and she stopped to kiss him. Ren ignored her awkwardness and started to kiss her again, and soon enough he had her kissing him back. So he gently licked he lip again. This time she let out a gasp of surprise and he took the opportunity. He rubbed his tongue gently against hers, but she didn't make a move with hers. He let out a moan of complain and pressed harder against her.

Lightly and slowly he felt her tongue against his own. Soon their tongues were fighting against each other. Kyoko pressed her body against his as she had the advantage of the fight between their tongues. Her little body pressing up at his sent waves of fire in his body and he felt himself getting hard down there. He let out a low groan.

He broke away for some air but as soon as his lungs were filled he was back on her swollen lips. He took a strong grip around Kyoko's body and flipped them over so he was laying on his back and she was on top of him. She was straddling him, having her legs on either side of his body, standing on her knees. And her hands firmly planted on his shoulders.

His hand found his way up in her wig and he pulled the needles out of it before he tugged it of her head together with the wig hat. He dropped the wig down at the floor and then let his hands ruffle her short hair.

She smiled down at him before she started to kiss on his neck, her small hands moving down over his broad chest. His finder twitched as he wanted to feel her soft skin under his hands. So he couldn't help but let his hand start to travel over her body over the dress. His hand slowly slide down her sides to her waist and gently grab her butt. That made her shot up in surprise, staring down at him.

"Bu~tt!" He said in a childish voice but the gaze he gave her was not childish at all.

Kyoko POV

The voice was mannered of a child, but the gaze she meet wasn't childish at all. They were dark with desire and the smile dancing on his lips was screaming confidence.

"Idiot!" She said jokingly back before she pressed her lips against him again.

She was a little afraid of the what this was going to lead to but she couldn't stop herself. As much as this scared her, she got excited. Every kiss and touch sent a tingling feeling through her body. And she wanted more of it. So she gently let her hands find the buttons of his tuxedo and managed to slowly but eventually get it open. She got a little disappointed when she finally could open the tuxedo only to find a shirt beneath it. She should have expected that cause she could actually see it but she had somehow thought that if she opened the tuxedo the shirt under would also open up. So now she couldn't help but to pout a little. She looked up at his face when she herd him chuckle softly.

"What?" She asked in a little annoyed voice.

"Are you that disappointed that I have clothes on me?"

"Yes!" Now it was her time to chuckle cause she understood that the respond she gave wasn't what he had expected as he stared wide eyed at her. She hadn't expect it to flew out of her mouth just like that either. _'Take that! But I really what this shirt of him!' _

Somehow she got his ribbon of and was now dealing with his shirt buttons. When she got the last one out she gently pushed it away to display the contours of well trained abs (the can bee seen more if he actually tighten the muscles), a hard and wide chest, small dark nipples. She let her hands slide up from his waist, over his stomach, up on his chest widening the shirt as she gently slide her hands over his nipples making him gasp lightly. Her hand contiuned to slowly push the shirt wider, sliding her hans up on his shoulders. She pouted again as the shirt refused to move more as he was laying on top of it. _'I want it of for real.'_

She tugged at the border of the shirt to make him sit up so she could get the rest of the shirt to relive more skin. Ah he pushed himself up towards her he laid a hand on her hips, moving her away a little so he would be able to sit. As he was sitting up he pushed her down by her hip with one hand, making her sit down in his lap. She gasped by surprise at she felt his hard arousal press up between her legs, and heard a deep moan escape Ren as he was now kissing her neck. _' That sertanly is what I think it is. And I want to hear him moan like that again.'_

The moan he had let out made her even more confident of her own actions as she pushed the shirt of his shoulders and arms. Her hands travelled back to his chest and pushed at it so he was forced to leave her neck. His eyes was filled with more desire now and she couldn't help but give him a big smile before she pressed down harder in his lap. She saw his eyes flutter close and his breath was catch in his throat. _'I want a moan not this silence. Guess I have to try with something else.'_

She smiled a little and pressed her lips on his, kissing him hard as she slowly eased the pressure on his arousal. She drift her tongue on his bottom lip begging for entrance, and he fast met her tongue with his own. Then she pushed back down at his lap, but the moan that was heard escaped her own lips. She felt him smile against her lips and his other hand land on the other hip. But they didn't stay there for long and was soon travelling up her sides, one cupping one of her breast and the other finding it's way behind her back to the zip of the dress.

He pulled it down centimetres by centimetres his fingers caressing her skin as he pulled it futher down her back. Then he suddenly stopped. _'Are there anything wrong? Oh yeah, I'm about to do something with my senpai, the same one that just confessed to me that he loves me. This is kind of wrong. Should we really do this?'_

_As Kyoko thought this she pushed herself away a little from him, and with fear and shame of that he might regretting this she looked at his eyes. 'No he haven't regret it I think. But what's wrong then?' She was pretty concerned as some irritation was showing on Ren's face. _

"Did he have to get this dress for you?" Ren murmured.

Kyoko wasn't sure if he was talking to himself but she felt that it was best to answer anyway.

"Apparently. But I like it."

"Oh... how much?"

"What?" Kyoko didn't rally expect that question.

"How much do you like it?"

"I don't now... Why do you ask?"

The only respond she got was that he grabbed her waist and pulled her back at him. he pushed his lips firmly against hers. As fast as his lips landed on hers they were left alone. A mischievous smile was on his lips.

"I promise I will get you a new one." Ren whispered into her ear with a hoarse voice. And then chuckled a little.

"A new wh-" Kyoko was interrupted by a ripping sound and she felt the dress fell loose around her. Then she felt a pair of large hands moving up from her lower back up towards her shoulders.

"You didn't-" Kyoko tried to say but was once again interrupted by Ren's voice this time.

"Yes I did exactly that. The zip of that piece of shit got stuck." Ren whispered into her ear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I finally done with this chapter, and I'm so happy because of it. Well I'm really fuzzy and giggly because I'm ****embarrassed of what I have written in this. Well I can say that the lemon is one of the reason why it took so long time (again) to update, my whole body screamed NO when I tried to write. And another reason is because I have started to think of writing another fanfic, or a lot of other actually so I haven't been able to concentrate on this. But know I can say that I have done my part of the deal with Laura-Ella and finally Qookie (a friend I made a promise to write this so it should be done last weekend, but ended up not hold on to the promise so she had to wait much longer) but now you don't have to wait for this chapter only the next one. **

**Please enjoy this chapter! And thanks a lot for all reviews! **

**Well anyway, I don't own skip beat.**

Ren POV

Ren wanted to blow that little metal piece into molecules. He was eager to get the dress of her and managed to get the zip stuck. _'I hate this dress! Okay maybe it's beautiful to look at but it's really a piece of shit, how in the hell did the zip get stuck. And Kijima bought it, that make it even more crappy. But now I want it of. Get it of her body!'_

Ren tog a firm grip around the fabric only some inches away from the zip.

"I promise I will get you a new one." he whispered into her eyes. _'Here goes the your crappy dress Kijima!' _

"A new wh-" Kyoko started but her words was left unspoken as the ripping sound filled the room.

Ren smiled in satisfaction as the dress fell lose around her and his hands was able to feel the bare skin on her back.

"You didn't- Kyoko tried again but Ren wasn't in the mood to hear her scolding about destroying the dress.

"Yes I did exactly that. The zip of that piece of shit got stuck." Ren whispered into her ear before pulling back to look into her face.

He didn't expect what he was seeing. Kyoko lips were in a thin line and she was staring at him, the irritation and bitterness burning as fire in her eyes.

"Did you have to rip it apart for some zip stuck?"

"Eh, well no but I-" Ren tried to pick the right words carefully. _'I hate this dress, I hate Kijima for giving it to you, I want it of you body, I want to feel your skin under my hands, I want you NAKED! But I don't think you want to hear that so I'll try to keep my mouth shut about it.'_

"You destroyed it!"

"I promised I will get you a new one, a thousand more if you want."

"But I like it. It was beautiful." Kyoko pouted.

Ren couldn't help but smile softly at her, if she only knew how many of those beautiful dresses he could by for her. He gently kissed her cheek but she pulled away clearly moody about the destroyed dress. But Ren wasn't going to let a ripped dress come in his way, so he pushed her closer with his hand on her shoulders and started to place out small kisses all over her face.

"I will give you a real princess dress if you want one." Ren teased between the kisses.

"A princess dress...REALLY!" Kyoko burst out loudly as she slammed her hands down on his chest and pushed away to look into his eyes. Raw happiness hone in her eyes as she stared at him with a huge smile on her lips.

"Of course, but only if you give me something in return."

"And that is?"

"A kiss, endless with kisses, your warmth, your love..." Ren gave her a wicked smile. "And your body of course!" He said and his hands started to wander all over her body, from her back to her waist, down her thighs and up again over her belly and to her breast, that was still captured inside a strapless bra, but he let his hands rest on them.

He looked at her face and saw that she was staring at his hands, just sitting on top of him and staring. A playful smile crossed his lips and he gently squeezed, making her eyes widen and a small moan escape her lips. _'I love how you react, those sounds are beautiful.'_

Ren let one of his hands slide to her back and pushed her down on him, and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back with joy but the kiss stopped to soon, as she pushed herself up a little from him and stared out into space.

"Heey wh-"

"Sssh!" Kyoko hushed him by letting one of her fingers rest over his lip, and continued to stare and turning her head slowly.

"Kyoko, what ar-"

"SSSSSH!" Kyoko let out and then continued to focus on something_. 'She must be hearing something, but what?' _Ren thought and started to listen after any sound. When he couldn't hear anything but her moans that lingered in his ears he pulled Kyoko back and kissed her again.

"Your... nngh...phone..." Kyoko got out between the kisses.

"Oh what about it" Ren said fast when he broke the kiss for some second to find some air.

"I think it some calling you."

"Oh" Ren murmured. _'As if I care, I free tonight and don't have to answer, and right now I have you.'_ Ren cuddled his face into her neck and started to kiss her there. And continued to massage one of her breast with one hand.

"I think" another low moan escaped her lips.

"You think?" Ren teased her.

"That you should answe~er it."

Ren ignored the last part and found himself gently slid his tongue over a dark reddish mark on her neck. _'Did I do that?'_

"You should really answer it. It's ringing again!" Kyoko said and started to toss and turn in his arm and then crawl slowly up over him. He couldn't protest and wasn't sure if he wanted because as she reached her goal, his phone, her chest was right over his face.

Kyoko POV

She found the phone under Ren's shirt on the little table that stood next to the couch. She pushed Ren's shirt away and saw the phone laying there and ringing. She flipped it open and Yashiro's name flashed on the screen. _'He should really answer this, it can be important.'_

"It's-" She gasped as his hand now cupped her bare breast. _'When did...were is my bra?'_

"Yashiro is call-" This time a moan escaped her lips, as his tongue slide over one of her nipples. She grabbed the phone hardly in her hand as he continued with his treatment on her nipple, the other was massaged between his fingers.

"Hey...ah...shouldn't...nghh... you answer it?" She managed to get the word out between the moans and other sounds that came from her.

"Really, you really want me to answer right now?"

"Yes" She meet Ren's gaze as he stared up at her, he smiled at her and rubbed one nipple between his fingers.

"Really?" Ren said with a teasing voice before he licked the other nipple.

"No..." Kyoko whispered as her eyes fluttered close and another moan was coming from her. _'Ah he should answer, but I don't want this to stop either. Kyoko for gods sake, his manager is calling him, of course he should answer.'_ Kyoko opened her eyes and looked down against her chest and Ren. "You should answer it anyway, it can be important."

She heard him let out a long sigh and then chuckle a little. He gently kissed each breast and then looked up at her.

"As you wish, give me the phone."

Kyoko looked suspicious at him. _'Really? Are you going to answer it, you really change your mind fast.'_ It was something, something that about him that told her to not give the phone to him. Maybe it was the tone in his voice or that dangerous gleam in his eyes. But she had insisted that he should answer it so she slowly handed him the phone. As the phone landed in his hand a wicked smile stretched across his lips.

"Thank you." He said and looked at the phone. It was still ringing.

"Aren't you going to answer, if you don't do it-" Her voice dyed as she saw the phone fly across the room and crash into the door and landing on the floor. "What are you doing, why didn't you answer it? Iiiiiiiaaaaah" Kyoko screamed as she was quickly and easily turned around by Ren, who was now hovering over her. And She was under him on her back. _'I wasn't prepared for that I guess.'_

"I didn't want to, the only thing I want right now is you. Oh and don't worry about the phone I can get a new one." Ren said and kissed her. And soon enough his hands was travelling over her body again, down over her breast rubbing one of the nipples before the hands continued down on her stomach, and down over her tights to her knees were they started to move upwards again only on the inside of her tights. Her breath got more sharper the higher up on her tight his hand got. When it was only an inch or two from her panties the hand stopped and she let out a deep breath she had hold.

"Are you afraid?" Ren deep voice murmured into her ear.

"No...or yes... maybe a little." She answered with a low and shaky voice.

"Do you want to stop?"

"I don't know...what I want."

"Shall we find it out?" He said before gently bit on her ear making her moan softly. "Just say stop and I will." He added as his fingers gently slid up her wet lips and to her clit, rubbing and knead it on the outside of her panties.

The moans that came from her this time was loud and lengthy. _'Why must those sounds get louder, I can't stop them but louder...it's embarrassing but this whole thing is embarrassing, his finger is touching me down there.' _

"Have you decided yet? Want stop... or continue?" Ren said before kissing her on the lips.

"This is extortion." Kyoko said and moaned against his lips as his finger rubbed harder.

"Oh it is? I was just trying to help you with the confusion about what you want."

"No it's pure extortion."

"Well I guess that I have succeeded, cause to me I sounds like that." Ren kissed her lips and Kyoko could feel the smile on his lips. _'He know perfectly well that this whole situation embarrasses me, till no end. Unlike the emperor here this is actually my first time so it isn't strange that this is embarrassing for me. But even if it's embarrassing I still want more...more huh' _

Kyoko unknowingly at that thought pushed her hips upwards against Ren's fingers, making the pressure on her clit increase. She moaned against his lips before she licked his bottom lip and plunged her tongue into his mouth. He kissed her back but pulled away.

"You're pretty eager, do you want more?" Ren said. Kyoko couldn't find her voice so she drove her hands into his hair and pushed him down to her lips again. "I take that as a yes" Ren murmured with a amused tone in his voice.

He grabbed the edges of her panties and pulled them down firmly and managed to get them of her. The suddenly move made Kyoko gasp and moan in disbelief as his finders had to leave her clit. But the next moan that leaved her mouth came from pure bliss as his fingers yet again was between her legs.

She felt his fingers slid away from her clit but it still felt incredible good so she didn't care more about it. Suddenly he pushed one finger inside of her making her tense up a little at the new sensation, but it didn't hurt. Instead she moaned as his finger slowly slid out of her. He pushed it inside again and when she thought he couldn't push it in much further he did something with his finger making a huge flash of pleasure shot through her. She inhaled sharply and moaned loudly.

"You liked that I think." Ren said teasingly and continued to slid his finger in and out of her, and moving it inside her so that pleasurable feeling shot through her like a wave of shocks. Her moans got stuck in her throat as she inhaled sharply to get air to her lungs. Only some unidentified sounds came from her.

Slowly a burning heat started to spread from her womb through her whole body all the way out to her fingertips and toes. One of her hands grabbed Ren's shoulder, her nails digging in to his skin, the other grabbed whatever it could find, ending up squeezing his shirt that she had pushed away from his phone not long ago.

She tensed up again as he added another finger inside of her, pain shot up inside her but it soon disappeared and only pleasure filled her body. She started to rock hardly as his thumb circled her clit. The pleasure was tearing her apart, it felt so good but at the same time it hurt. She wanted it to continue but at the same time stop immediately. She squeezed her eyes close as hard as she could, her head tossing and turning and her nails continued to dig deeper into his shoulder. Not caring about hurting him in the moment, she just needed something to hold onto so she wouldn't disappear as the pleasure made her go crazy.

Ren POV

He loved her reaction of what he did to her. Her moans made him more and more aroused. The higher she moaned the higher he wanted her to moan. She had moaned high enough to cover up the growl he had let out when he felt how wet she was between her legs. And now her noises covered up when he hissed out in pain as her nails seemed to dug deeper and deeper into his skin.

But he didn't really care for if she wound make deep wound right into his shoulder. He had his focus on Kyoko who was crawling under him in pleasure.

"Kyoko..." as he said her name she opened her eyes and stared up at him. Tears glistened in her eyes and now her moans were mixed up with small sobs. Ren kissed her neck. "Kyoko...I love you." He let his hand, the one that wasn't between her legs, enfolded her hand that gripped his shirt tightly.

Ren slid his fingers out of her and pushed them in her, fast and hard. That made her moan loudly and then he felt her whole body tense up under him.

"Nggh...Ren." Kyoko whispered his name but he still picked it up.

Kyoko shook as her orgasm started to come to it's end. So he pulled his fingers out of her cunt and pulled her close to his chest and hugged her close to him.

"This isn't fair..." She mumbled into his chest.

"Hm?"

"It isn't fair, look you still have your pants on and I'm all naked and you gave me a lot of... pleasure and I gave you nothing... and I got an... an... an..."

"Orgasm?"

"Mm."

"Oh don't worry." Ren chuckled.

"But it's fair..." She said as she pushed herself away from him and stared up at his eyes, her mouth in a little pout and a deep red blush on her cheeks.

"Oh..." The emperor eyes bore into hers as he pushed himself of the couch.

"Huh?"

"Were not done yet!" The emperor smirked as he started to buckled his belt and unbutton the only button and then slowly pull the zip of his pants down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I guess I have to apologize for this extremely long waiting for this chapter. I'm a little annoyed and angry at myself for making you wait all this time. But at the same time I can really say that I have been busy on my summer brake. All lot have happened so I haven't been able to focus on this whenever I got the chance to write. Not until now when it all has cooled down, well only for three more days then I'm going to Greece as the last and finally thing of my summer brake. **

**Well anyway I would like to make this chapter longer but I think that I won't write more before my trip to Greece so hope this is enough for now. Don't worry I not done with the big lemon scene yet but the chapter would be to long if I wrote it all in one I guess. **

**Oh and I have a question. Would Ren care for an indirect kiss? Just need to now for my idea of a new fanfic after I'm done with this. **

**Well as always I hope you enjoy this! And hoping for dear life that you don't hate me to much for the long wait. And I still don't own skip beat! **

Kyoko POV

Kyoko couldn't stop stare at Ren's hands as they were slowly undoing his pants, but when he pulled the zip down she looked away, her cheeks burning from embarrassment. _'Why does I get so embarrassed now? He have already seen me naked, and done things to me? Still I just can't look at him while he's undressing. I'm about to see...he will be... naked...'_

At that thought Kyoko felt like her body was on fire, she was blushing more and more and the heat from the blood that flushed inside her body made her feel like she was on fire, a heat spreading all over her body.

When she heard a shuffling sound and the muffled thud, she glanced up at Ren only to look away and anywhere but at him. What she had seen at that fast glance was, Ren's pants and boxers on the floor around his feet, and a glimpse of his member. She let her eyes rest on the broken phone at the door as she was nervously picking with his shirt. At the same time she could for the first time for a long time take in the situation she was in, and it was crashing down on her when she felt Ren's hand under her chin.

"Your so incredible cute when your nervous." Ren murmured.

Kyoko meet his eyes but only for a few seconds then her eyes was wander away. She couldn't look him in the eyes knowing that he was standing there completely naked before her.

"Oooh you can't look me in the eyes...why? Because I'm naked?" Ren said in a mocking tone.

"No.. or yes...I mean..." Kyoko stumbled over her own words as she tried to answer right question. She looked back and meet his eyes. He was smiling at her, and her shyness. _'Don't underrate me old man!'_

She grabbed his wrist on the hand that was under her cheek and pulled herself up so she was standing on the couch, making her a little higher than him. She slid her finger up his arm and up his neck under his chin tilting his head up at her.

"Cute you say...Well if I'm that cute when I'm nervous, then I can say that you are incredible hot when your turned on."

"Oh, so you think I'm super hot right now?" Ren smiled at her.

"Mhm" Kyoko let her finger drift down his neck and over his shoulder, to his chest.

"You know what that mean then...I'm totally turned on! And I want to know if you really...Mmm" Ren hummed in satisfaction as Kyoko pinched his nipple. She smiled and pinched once more and then let her hand slowly drift downwards. "if you really want to continue? That was what I'm was going to ask but your actions speak for them self. Cause I'm not going to hold back later or should I say, I'm not sure if I can stop myself."

"I want you." She said and she let her finger rest just above his belly button. _'or do I want to stop here...no not now. I still want to give him the same pleasure he gave me, if I can...' _

Ren POV

She was making him lose his control, over himself and the situation. _'Yeah, you want me, but I think you will change your mind when I'm entering you. Especially if I can't control myself and loose myself to the sensation of being inside you. Dear god please give me some more power to restrain myself. Cause I won't give this chance up!'_

Ren let out a deep growl and captured Kyoko in his arms as he pulled her closer while kissing her neck up to her lips. He let his arms drop down, his hand slowly slid across the bottom of her back to her butt, cupping it before letting his hand wander down a so the were just under her butt. Then he took a firm grip and lifted her, making her yelp out in surprise. He pressed her up against his body and he felt her legs circle around his hips. His member pressing against her wet lips and clit making both of them moan out in pleasure.

Ren slowly turned around and let his body drop down into the couch, having Kyoko straddling him and still pressing hard against his manhood. He humped at her and doing that his member slid down her wet lips and making him graze against her wet core, her sweat moan filled his ears. _'One more time and I will be entering her...for gods sake have you already forgotten that she is a virgin! It's her first time, then that does mean she doesn't take any hormone pills or anything against pregnancy. So she isn't protected. SHIT!'_

Ren sighed deeply, so this was were the fun would end. Ren kissed Kyoko's neck and her shoulders and gazed out over the room in an attempt to remember if he had any protection stuffed away somewhere. _'I really don't want to have baby's yet, but when I want one or two, maybe three I only want their mother to be Kyoko. Come on, I must have it somewhere.' _His eyes roamed around the room, ending up looking at their clothes on the floor. A memory from earlier that evening flashed thru his mind as a wide smile spread across his lips.

"Sometimes I really likes idiots." Ren murmured to himself.

"Mmhm?" Kyoko hummed back.

"Hey, beautiful. Would you mind moving away for a moment?" Ren whispered into her ear.

As an answer he felt her press hard against him again. Her arms slid across his neck and hold onto his shoulders hard.

"Should I take that as you not going to move?" Ren teased. But the playfulness in his eyes disappeared and was replaced with strong lust as Kyoko thrust herself at him again. He could feel himself press against her core, a little more force and he would enter her._ 'Oh god...does she know what she is doing to me? Tease me like this and make me go crazy with all my desires.' _

He slid his arm around her waist and slowly moved to the edge of cough. "If you not going to move I guess I have to take you with me, even if I wasn't going to go so far away." With that he pushed himself of the cough, making Kyoko fall backwards against the floor but in the last minute he tightened his grep around her waist before gently lay her on the floor. Then he reached for his tuxedo.

"Okay, maybe I should have move when you told me. I don't know if I like this." Kyoko said uneasily, making Ren look down at her confused about what she was going with that statement. She looked back at him and something like chock showed in her eyes. "I...I don't mean... well I didn't mean like that or...the thing is I really like you but not the fact that I'm lying on the floor."

That made Ren laugh as he found what he was looking for in his tuxedos small pocket. "Now that I found what I was looking for I'm not going to let my princess lay on the floor anymore." With that he kissed her deeply before lift her up on the cough again.

"What were you looking for?" Kyoko murmured into his neck as she kissed him there.

"You don't have any ideas about what it might be?"

"No... not really."

"Let me ask you a question Kyoko. Do you want to be a mother?" At that she pushed herself away from him so she could look him in the eyes, clearly shocked about the question.

"What? Why do you-" Ren stopped her with a light kiss.

"Just answer the question."

"I don't now...maybe."

"Maybe... half of maybe is no so I guess you don't have plans for having a child in the near future..."

"No. But why do-" This time Ren held up the little square plastic package in front of her eyes to shut her up. A memory from earlier tonight flashed thru his mind. He remembered being offered the condom earlier this evening of a guy named Hiroki, but he rejected it and called him stupid only to find it stuffed in his pocket of his tuxedo soon after Kyoko had arrived to the party. _'I really need to thank him next time I see him even if I might not use this tonight, I could have, still can. I wonder if she still okay with this.' _

"Do you want to continue with this?" Ren said as he kissed her neck as he pushed her down onto the cough as he placed kisses all over her stomach, slowly moving down to her thigh, the smell of her arousal filled his mind as he kissed high up on the inside of her tight. _'Please say yes!'_

Kyoko POV

Her mind went blank she forgot what she was about to say, the only thing she could concentrate on was the little square between Ren's thumb and forefinger. _'Is that? Yes it's a condom...oh the questions, baby, protection, condom...'_

Kyoko stared at it but as a sensational yet ticklish feeling that continued higher up her inner thigh making her moan very low, she tore her gaze from it down to her lap only to met Ren's intense gaze as he slowly kissed higher and higher. _'A little further...further...a little bit more...What are I'm thinking?_' She felt confused about her way of thinking, wishing such things. But even if the confusion clouded her mind her body reacted to his wonderful kisses on her thigh, and she pushed herself against him.

Her action surprised and embarrassed her, so she closed her eyes and tried to relax her body that seemed to react to every little thing he did. 'Hot, why does it feels so hot' A deep moan escaped her lips right after that though as a warmth and wetness caressed her clit. She couldn't help but let her hand slip into his silk hair as she had opened eyes again and stared at Ren's dark brown head that were between her legs. But she wished she had kept her eyes closed cause Ren raised his head a little and looked back at her and as their gazes met he stopped licking her clit. Her body once again grinded against him as a sound of disappointment escaped her.

"Oh I'm so sorry. But I still want you to answer my question before I do anything more. Could you please do that so I know that I'm not doing something really bad to you." Ren pleaded.

_'Question?' What question?' _

"Nothing more of this" Ren licked her from her core to her clit as he waited for his answer.

_'When did he ask a question, what was it about? If he could stop making me lose my concentration I would remember the question right away._' Kyoko looked at Ren and herself then her eyes landed on the condom he held in his hand. _'Do you want to continue with this?_' Ren's word rang in her ears as she finally understood what he meant.

"I wouldn't want it to be any other than you." She murmured.

At that he kissed her clit and sucking it hard to a point when the pleasure almost became pain, before giving it a light kiss. Then he sat back on his knees and ripped the little square package apart. She looked with fascination and curiosity as he got the condom out of it package, and followed his hands movements, all the way til she found herself staring at his rock hard member. When he placed the top of the condom on his member she looked away, she didn't really know why but she looked at his facial expression. His eyebrows was lightly furrowed, a light pink shade colored his cheeks, his lips were slightly parted as his breath escaped the small gape of his lips.

When he looked up at her she know he had the condom on and was ready. He slowly lowered himself on top of her kissing her collarbone up to her mouth.

"Are you still okay with this?" his voice was calm and deep as he asked.

"Just...just...continue and get it...that...your...well inside me." Kyoko stumbled out the words as her nervousness made her voice crack up here and there. She kissed him lightly on his lips in an attempt to make her lips stop trembling.

"Don't be afraid. Remember you can always say stop and...and if I don't listen, hit me please. I really don't want to scare you or make you suffer because I to damn horny to stop." Ren said and smiled at her.

"Okay."

She felt one of his hand slid down between theirs bodies over her stomach sliding down one of her legs and push it up and out a little as he crept closer to her. His hand leaved her leg and she felt his member slide up and down her cunt. She moaned every time he slid over her clit harder and harder until he stopped at her core.

She could hear a moan escape his lips as he pushed against her, gently at first but soon it was more power behind it. She felt his member slowly slide inside of her. It felt weird or strange but no pain. _'Where is the pain, don't people always says it going to hurt the first time?' _Right then a sharp powerful sting shot up thru her whole body, making her inhale sharply and biting down on her lip to not cry out any sound of pain.

"Try to relax it will ease the pain. It will disappear later but right now the best thing you can do is to relax." Ren whispered into her ear as he nibbled her earlobe.

"Oh, relax...try to do that yourself when it feels like your lower abdomen is a wound and someone is pouring salt onto it, only to set it on fire later. Please explain to me how you relax in that kind of situation!" Kyoko snapped back at him as she tried to relax as he had told her.

"Kyoko...please only a little longer then you can just lie there and adjust to this new sensation and my member. I promise I wont move an inch then." Ren said in a strained voice.

She swallowed her sobs and kissed Ren's neck that was exposed to her. She turned her focus away from the burning pain to his neck and his breath takes trying to match them as she kissed higher up his neck until he turned his head against her and answered her kiss passionately.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! Once again it have been an life time since I updated. I'm really mean to those who follow my story. It seems that I need a 7 days brake from school to be able to write. The weekends just go to fast and then it's school and you busy once again. Well anyway, for those who really like this story, I think your happy as long I write it til it's done. Even if it takes time. **

**Since nobody answered my question I had the on the other chapter I write it again. Would Ren care for an indirect kiss with Kyoko? **

**And I will go thru this fanfic once I done with it and fix the wrong words and grammars. I will probably miss a lot of them, but I won't let my teacher read this...embarrassing!**

**I don't own skip beat! **

Ren POV

This was driving him insane. The urge to move inside her was growing stronger every second but his mind keep telling him to stay still. _'I won't hurt her'._ So he tried to concentrate on her lips that moved over his in a hasty pace. He found himself deepening the kiss to keep the concentration on it, fighting against her tongue with his own. But the need of air made him give up the fight and slowly move away. He felt how Kyoko followed him, not wanting the kiss to end but he needed air so he just kissed her back hard before trying to move away again. He felt her suck on his lower lip before he felt a small pain as she lightly bit him. He growled at her boldness and the pain and moved away so he could take a look at her.

He was supporting himself on his elbows as she smiled mischievous up at him before she pushed her abdomen against him, making him moan deeply. As his found his view again he saw that her smile was gone and her lips was pressed hard togheter. _'Don't tease me, if you only knew how near the edge I'm for my control'_

"Don't move yet." Ren hissed.

"But you liked it..." Kyoko whispered back with a half hidden agony and a forced smile on her lips.

"Maybe so but..." Ren moaned again as Kyoko moved against him. "Don't!" Ren said with a hard voice as he placed on hand on her hip and forced it down so she couldn't move. "Even if I like, god I love it Kyoko. But it hurts for you doesn't it? And I'm really close to lose it and that would make me hurt you a lot more than I already have. I don't want to hurt you, so please let the pain subdue first." With that he kissed her gently. The hand that he had on her hip started to massage her gently and slowly moving in between their bodies.

Kyoko POV

She was stunned of the power behind Ren's hand that pushed her hip down. And the raw rumbling in his voice. _'It does hurt but not as much as before. I want to give the same pleasure as you gave me.' _

Then she felt Ren's hand that had moved from her hip to her lower belly and slowly moving downwards. Her whole body felt as jelly as she thought about the overwhelming feeling she had before. She felt one of Ren's finger lightly run over her clit and she let out a happy sigh as her body moved slowly and easy against him._ 'It didn't hurt?'_

"Could you just move a little?...slowly... please." Kyoko whispered into Ren's ear before she kissed his neck.Really embarrassed about the request she just said.

"What did you say sweetheart?" Ren murmured back with amusement in his voice.

"You heard me, stop treasing me like that..."

"Oh...like that... well guess I have to do it in another way then." Ren said as he placed the hand that had been between their bodies beside Kyoko's head as he gently moved his hips against Kyoko.

At first Kyoko felt a faint tingle of pain as Ren moved but it faded until she could only feel delight and pleasure. She let her hands slowly move up the the side of his stomach, to his chest and up on his shoulders. Her breathings came out uneven and she could hear Ren's laboured breathing mixed with low moans.

She wanted more, so she grinded back at him as he pushed inside of her making that thrilling sensation from before come back again. The moan escaped her lips before she could stop it.

Ren POV

Ren couldn't help but increase the speed little by little. Even if he mentally had control over himself he knew that he was slowly loosing the battle with his own physical need that had grew pretty strong for this girl by the past month.

But as he could hear Kyoko give away some low moans, her eyes flutter close and open and the fact that one of her had gripped his hair tight and the other firmly planted right under his neck made him pretty sure that she didn't complain about the situation either.

Ren set up an pretty fast pace, and listened to how Kyoko moans would slip out her mouth more often and often and higher and higher and mix with his own. But with hard effort he slowed the pace until it became almost painfully slow.

"Please..." Kyoko begged before kissing him.

"Please what?" Ren mumbled back at Kyoko's lips.

"You know what...I mean." With that Kyoko grinded her hips against him in an effort to pick up the pace. It was a good effort, but Ren wouldn't let her have it her way, even if he wanted the same thing, he just loved to tease her. _'Don't ruin my effort to try tease you another way. It's as hard for me as it's for you.'_

"No, I really don't. Wont you tell me want you want so badly that you beg for it."

"No, it's not important anyway..." She mumbled back and kissed his neck. He could feel her body heat up as she blushed about her own wish. So he slowly increased the pace again only to slow it down as she let out a moan. He smiled as he felt her pout against his neck and started over again, this time he was nearly unable to slow it down when she slipped and moaned again after holding it in. _'A come on slow it, Ren... get a grip over yourself. Just a little more and then she won't be able to stand it anymore.'_

"Please!"

"Oh, are you going to tell me what you want, cause I can't understand when you only say please..."

"Ple~ase..."

"You want...?"

"Don't slow down!" Her voice was cracking but it was strong, it wasn't a wish anymore it was more like an order. It made him feel wonderful and he kissed her deeply.

"And what will you do if I'm not-"

"Stop teasing me, and MOVE!" Kyoko uttered as she bore her nails into his neck.

"Aaw I can't tease you this way either. How sad" Ren laughed a little before pick up the pace in a high tempo. He was actually very happy that she had the guts to order him to move faster cause he wouldn't been able to continue teasing her much longer. And to give it up would have felt weird or pathetic in a way.

"Ngh...Ren..." Ren thought he was hallucinating when he heard his name from her lips.

"Ren" But as he said his name again he smiled brightly before kissing her neck, cheek, breast and any bodypart he could reach.

"I love you, Kyoko." he whispered back into her ear. The reaction to that was that he was attacked with kisses and a smile before it slid away as a moan slipped out. His hand slid down to her leg and he bent himself so he could grip it under the knee and pushed it up over his hip and let it rest there.

"Will you put your other leg the same way, sweetheart" Ren said and felt her leg slowly slid against his before she laid it over his hip and let it rest on his back. He growled at the wonderful sensation of the new angle as he moved.

"Oh, god...faster... " Kyoko moaned as she crossed her legs oh his back, that made Ren able to go deeper inside her. She inhaled deeply and let out a series of sweet moans and wimpers as a deep rumbling moan came from Ren.

As their eyes met Ren couldn't help but smile mischievous before he pushed himself deeply and fast inside her. He saw how she shut her eyes tightly, moaned and inhaled deeply forcing the air harshly down her lungs. Her hand had dropped down on his back and their were moving up his spine and down with the nails ripping in his skin.

"REN!" Her screamed his name and Ren put his hand over her mouth to mute the scream. It shouldn't be anyone on this floor but he didn't knew if Kijima had decided to stay on this floor and wait for them, anyway he wouldn't want him come running back.

He felt her body start trembling underneath him, and he knew that she was on the edge again. He as well wasn't far away from the orgasm, and with one last thrust he drove her over the edge. As the orgasm ripped her body, her cunt cramped around his member. That pulled the last string for him, he bore his head down against her neck, and let out a deep long moan as his vision blurred for a second. Their body trembled against each other but it slowly ended as the their orgasms faded away.

"That was fun." Ren said with a raspy voice.

"I think I love you to" Kyoko whispered back.

"You think?"

"Yeah." Kyoko giggled in his ear before kissing him.

"Would you really kiss me if you only thought you loved me?" Ren pressed.

"Maybe."

"Oh, your little rascal." Ren laughed as he gently tickled her side. And so the match begun with a lot of laughs and hands roaming around each body in an an temp to tickle every sensitive spot they could find. A few minutes later Ren had Kyoko drifting of to sleep beside him and he was soon sleeping as peacefully with his arms around her.

Kyoko POV

_'It's cold. Why is it cold. Were is the blanked...'_ Kyoko was slowly waking up as she searched for the blanket with one hand as her eyes were still closed. But as she couldn't get a grip of any blanket she forced one eye open. The first thing see saw was her clothes outspread over the floor together with some other clothes that she knew wasn't hers. Then she took a look at herself and was surprised to see herself completely naked. _'What happened here, where am I, and why are I naked?'_

Kyoko could feel some warmth on her left side and she turned around. The sight before her know almost made her scream really high but she stopped herself just in time and pinched herself at the arm. But she was fully away and she wasn't hallucinating. On her left side an naked man was sleeping peacefully, and the man was no other but Tsuruga Ren.

"OH my god! Ren?" Kyoko uttered, but she got no respond from him.

_'Since when did I start calling him Ren.' _At that thought yesterdays event come flooding back to her mind as she started to wake up. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, as she took a peek at his body again. _'He must have rolled away from me in his sleep and making the air come in touch with my warm skin.'_

Kyoko couldn't help but gently touch his arm, not wanting to wake up but once again check if it wasn't a dream. But his arm felt very real under her hand, she could feel his warmth and strength. She crawled closer to him, sitting on her knees as she let her hand move down his arm to his hand and up again, to his neck. She draw circles on his chest with her finger, tracing the pattern of his abs. As she got to the last ab she felt her elbow touch something hard and really warm. She heard Ren sigh and she lifted her arm and looked at straight at his member.

"Ren..." she called but he didn't respond this time either. She felt embarrassed but at the same time she figured out that the sign he had let out was the reaction for touching his member, and there was an urge to touch him and make him react. She was curious, how did it feel to holding it.

She took a look at his face as she gently let her fingers lightly touched his member. He seemed to inhale pretty deeply and she was fascinated by the feeling to touch him. She got bolder and let her fingers close around him, but then she was lost. _'What do I do know? I haven't done this before.' _as she though she loosened her grip and let the hand fall. She was brought back from her thought when she heard a weak moan coming from Ren.

"O~oh, maybe I should..." Kyoko thought out loud as she again gripped his member and gently stroked it down, she was thrilled when she heard Ren inhale roughly. She continued with her treatment and loved how his breaths came out uneven and sometimes low moans could be heard. She felt relieved and not as embarrassed as she knew he enjoyed it. Suddenly he stirred in his sleep and she fast let go of him, afraid he would wake and see how impious she was touching him.

As his breathings was back to normal for a sleeping person she let her hand slid over his stomach again, and touch his member again. She thought about how he had pleasured her only a couple of hours ago, how his tongue had felt against her womanhood. At the thought she gripped his member harder without knowing, making Ren moan louder. She gulped as she moved her face closer to his member. _'I don't have to do this, but I just want to know-'_

"What are you..oh god!" She heard a low and groggy voice speak as she stick out her tongue and gently liked the top of his member. The last part was said higher and made her turn around and face him wide eyed and embarrassed that he had woken up.

She met his gaze, it was sleepy from just wake up but filled with lust at the same time. It was wild as fire and burned into her eyes.

"Why this welcoming awakening?" The emperor purred.

"I...I just...I woke up and...you had turned away from me... I was freezing." Kyoko stuttered.

"Oh, so you just wanted me to warm you. Well I think I have pretty good way of doing that. Since you have been so nice and warmed me up I think it's only fair I do the same." As he spoke he moved so he was sitting, and pulled her close to him, and kissed her neck. And so the night continued for an hour or so, with pleasure and passion. Sleep didn't beat them until the early morning when most people would go to work.

Lory POV

He was tired, even if he was the amazing president of LME he couldn't help but feel a little tired after such successful party. But as a president he had duties and he couldn't take one day of because he felt tired so know he was on his way to LME.

Sebastian was seated in front of him and was right know making a cup of tea for him. They didn't speak, they didn't have to the atmosphere was light and they had knew each other for years and both enjoyed the silence at this time of the day.

Suddenly Lory's phone started to ring and interrupted the silence with a song that dripped with love. He was surprised to see Yashiros name flash pn the screen before he answered.

"God morning Yashiro."

"He's GONE!"

"Gone? What do you mean?"

"Ren, he's gone. He's not in his apartment, his car is gone and he doesn't answer his phone, heck I can't even get in touch with it."

"Okey, when was the last time you spoke with him."

"At the party yesterday..."

"And you haven't been able to text or call him on his phone?" Lory started to worry a little. He had no idea what had happened between Ren and Kyoko yesterday or were they had gone. He looked up at Sebastian who had already picked up his computer.

"No, nothing. When I call I just being told that the number don't have an user or have been put in off mode."

"Okey. Yashiro I'm pretty sure that we will find Ren soon, actually I don't think he so far away. I have Sebastian searching for his phone right now, even if it's off I'm would be able to know where he is. So what did you think of yesterday?"

"It was fantastic, Ren surprised me with his boldness with Kyoko. Do you know how cheesy he have been, I never thought he was going to take action." Yashiro's voice got higher and lighter for every word, and Lory could her that he hoped for those two to get together.

"I know he can be pretty dense and slow sometimes. The best way to make him do something is to say something that triggers him. Threatening his masculinity."

"Thanks for the good advise."

"Use it well. It works but it have some serious consequences."

"Like?"

"Bad mood, and you get it back three times." Lory chuckled and thought about the time he had pushed Ren limits a little to far, he had ended up with all his love dvds broken and the actually dvd player throwed at him.

Lory looked at Sebastian as he cleared his troath, to get his attentention. Lory leaned forward to get a look at the laptops screan that had been turned towars him. A smile broke out on his face as he saw just were Ren was, or at least his phone. But Ren wouldn't go far without his phone so Lory was pretty sure he was there.

"Yashiro?"

"Yes, president?"

"I think I know where Ren is. What about you and me meet up at LME at the café Heart of an star?"

"Okey, see you soon then."

"Yes, bye for know." Lory but down his phone an looked at Sebastian. "This is going to be an interesting morning, don't you think?"

"Of course sir" Sebastian answered politely but as their eyes meet they shared the same excitement over it, and the corners of his mouth turned upwards.

"Oh, you know what. I would love to have a camera ready."

"I'll have it delivered to you when we arrive to LME." Sebastian said an started to write on his computer and made a call. While Lory sat staring out the window of him limo with a big fat smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I told a lot of you guys I would be done with this chapter so much earlier. And yeah I would have, if my USB hadn't broken. I was almost done with the chapter and then it was lost. So I had to rewrite it. This isn't as good as the first one, I can't remember everything I wrote. So I understand if you guys think that this chapter is a little stressed at the ending. But I wanted to finish this one tonight. And this is the last chapter of Don't ignore me. I hope you enjoy it! **

**I don't own skip beat! **

Yashrio POV

Yashiro stared at his phone that he had in his hand. _'He's...not...gone...oh my...he's not gone!' _Yashiro was really relieved to know this and let out a long sigh._ 'Does that mean he's still with Kyoko. If it's like that, what did they do all this time... at least the were together...maybe they had some progress, I do really hope so.' _And with that thought Yashiro entered his fan girl mode and started to dance, at the spot were Ren's car would have been, because of the happiness of the nights possibilities of making progress.

At the sight of his phone that he still held tightly in his hand, he stopped dancing before he stared to laugh as he opened his phone and called a cab. After the call he fast made his way up to the lobby in Ren's apartment building. He stayed inside until he saw the cab slowly stopping in front of the building, then he pulled his coat close to his body and ran as fast as he could to the taxi as the rain fell heavenly on his shoulder. _'Whoa, It wasn't a single cloud on the sky when I left my apartment and now it's pouring.' _

"Were to sir?"

"LME please"

Yashiro smiled to the taxi driver instead of yelling at him to drive faster. _'This is the only time I would enjoy Ren's mad driving...I wonder were he is...soon to see I guess.'_ he thought as he recognized the block before LME building would be standing proud. _'So exiting!'_

Lory POV

Sebastian slowly and gracefully seated himself across from Lory and picked up an camera and placed it on the table. Lory let out a whistle before he took the camera and started to investigate it to pass the time as the waited for Yashiro. _'Perfect, not to simple but not to hard to handle either.'_

"Lory sir I think Yashiro-san is are here and I do believe that it's raining outside." Sebastian said. Lory put the camera down and looked at the entrance of the café, sure enough Yashiro was walking fast towards the café and he was indeed soaking wet, or at least the coat and his hair.

Lory stood up and walked over to Yashiro. "Hello Yashiro."

"President, Sebastian." Greeted them back. Lory couldn't help but to lift up the camera and take one shot at Yashiro who was indeed soaking wet but had one of the biggest smile on his face.

"Your soaking Yashiro-san, would you like to borrow something from the costume room?"

"No it's all right...it's just the coat and my hair that is soaking, I'm perfectly fine underneath." Yashiro said an proved that point by pulling of his coat and hung it over his arm. "So...what now?"

Lory could hear in Yashiro's voice that he was as curious as he himself was about finding Ren. "What about we go and check up on our missing superstar?" Lory smirked and put on his sunglasses that fit with today's costume, an FBI agent. He got an nod from Yashiro and the three walked very determined towards the elevator and each had very suspicious smiles on their faces.

It only took a few minutes before they stood in front of the door that said Ren Tsuruga. They couldn't hear any sound from there but Lory gestured to Sebastian that pulled out an key. Lory held up his camera. "Here we go!" with those words Sebastian unlocked the door and gently tried to open the door only to find it looked. He gave Lory an surprised look before he unlocked the door again and slowly opened the door.

It was dark in the room, but Lory could see the shape of an body on the couch. _'Really...boy, you sleep in your office. I hope that this isn't an habit' of yours. I know you like your work but you need a break from it, even if it's just a few hours of sleep in your own apartment'_ He pushed the door open with his foot and looked for the light button, what he saw was the light button a few inches from the door but underneath it he could see a pile of something that could be a phone.

"There is the reason why you could contact him Yashiro" Lory whispered and Yashiro got to his side and looked at the crashed phone.

"Oh..." Was all that came from Yashiro.

Lory turned his head towards the couch as he heard a low very light moan. _'That doesn't sound like Ren. It sound very feminine.' _

"Time to wake up!" Lory boomed with joy as he turned on the light. As Yashiro let out something like a high pitched fan girl scream, Lory took the opportunity to take a lot of shots on the couple on the couch before they woke up completely.

Kyoko POV

_'Why can't they be quiet...I'm so tired.'_ Kyoko snuggled her face into Ren's neck and she felt his arms close tighter around her, pressing her even closer to his chest as she laid on top of him. Suddenly the voices got louder and the room was floating in light, with the light came an high scream that jolted her mind awake. She felt Ren stir under her and could feel an annoyance coming from him.

"Kyoko... why did you have to light the room?" Ren voice was groggy with sleep.

"It wasn't me..." Kyoko murmured into his neck. _'Wait, what...why did the light go on? Oh a voice and a scream... who was that...'_ Kyoko turned her head around and saw three men standing in the door opening, one had an camera, the second just stood beside with a grin on his face, while the third was …..dancing and chant something she couldn't get a grip of. _'A dream'_ With that she closed her eyes and let her head rest on Ren's shoulder. But she could still hear that incomprehensible and mystic chant. So she forced herself to look back at the man again, this time she saw Lory, Sebeastian and Yashiro.

"Iiiiiiiiaaaah!" Kyoko screamed and tried to hide but she was locked in Ren's arms.

Ren POV

Her scream and the pressure of her wriggling on top of him woke him up. The first thing he saw was Kyoko's panicked and flustered face, with tears in her eyes that stared at him, behind her face he could see three men. _'Oh no!' _

"Kyoko, calm down a little." He held her even tighter with one arm as he pulled his shirt up from her butt to coves her back but he was careful to not pull to much so it would slide to high and expose something.

"Ren!" She groaned back in embarrassment as she snuggled her head back in his neck, trying to hide.

Ren turned his attention to the three men and the first thing he saw was the camera in the presidents hands. "Pervert!" with that the camera was lowered.

"I'm not a pervert young man, take that back!" Lory defended himself.

"No, why would I, your are obviously taking pictures at me and Kyoko when we are completely naked, with only an shirt to cover ourselves. I find that kind of perverted." Ren shot back at Lory.

"It's memories."

Ren was not angry but he was shocked and annoyed. _'If you want memorises I can sure give you one.'_ with that thougth Ren knew that he was out of character and was completely reverted back to Kuon. He kissed Kyoko on her cheek and helped her move in to his shirt, before he lifted her of him to the couch.

"Ren?" Kyoko looked confused at him. He only smiled back before he pushed himself up from the sofa and walked, completely naked up to Lory, Sebastian and Yashiro. He loved the reactions he got. Sebastian looked away ashamed, Yashiro blushed and finally shut his mouth, and for the first time he saw Lory blush and it was an life time experience witch he enjoyed.

When he got close enough he snatched the camera from Lorys hand. _'So much for memories huh? I'll give you one that you wont forget in a while.' _And with that thought Ren put his arm around Lory and gave away a brilliant smile. "Smile!" When he had gotten a few shots he gave Lory the camera. "Memories..." Ren whispered mocking tone.

"I want, you two at my office in 10 minutes!" With that Lory turned and left the room with Sebastian following him.

"Yashiro, would you be so kind and leave as well so Kyoko and I could get dressed? Or do you enjoy seeing me naked, is their something you haven't told me, that you like me, my body and guys?"

"You out of your mind boy, how can you do something like that to the president? He could fire you in a second."

"That's not going to happened both you and I know it."

"Whatever, it's not me who's need to be at his office in," Yashiro took a look at his clock on his arm. " 7 minutes."

"Get out of here! I see you later, and don't worry you not going to loose your job." With that Ren pushed Yashiro out of his office and closed the door.

Kyoko POV

She stared at him. He was a demon, beautiful but dangerous and wild. _'How in the hell could he do that, walk up to them completely naked and not be ashamed or embarrassed?'_

"He's going to be so mad, he's going to fire me. Why did you do that Ren. Sure he can't fire you, you are a superstar but I, I'm no one. Oh god."

"Kyoko, It will be fine, he's not going to fire anyone. And especially not you cause you are a rising star. Just get dressed, cause he might be a little grumpy if we are late."

She watched Ren strolling around the room picking up his clothes, but started to look for her own dress, only to get a good reminder of the night before. And as she picked up her dress, she saw the huge wound at the back.

"Ren..."

"Yes."

"We might have one little problem," With those word Ren looked over at Kyoko. "My dress, you tore it apart yesterday, so what are I suppose to get dressed in?"

"Here take my shirt it will work out great, you just need a little femininity touch to it" Ren handed Kyoko his shirt and took the dress she was holding, ripping of a long piece. "That will work as an belt."

Ren POV

He felt the nervousness from Kyoko as the walked up to the doors that separated them from Lory's huge office. A few meters before the doors, Ren grabbed Kyoko's hand and gave her a calm smile. "It will be fine, I 'll protect you." He got an small nod and a sweet smile before he pushed the doors open.

"Ren, Kyoko, take a seat." lory nodded at the couch in front of his desk.

Ren felt Kyoko grip his hands harder at Lory's words as he led her over to the couch and sat down, gently pulling her with him.

"Do you two understand what risks you but each under tonight! Why do it here at LME, and why …..why was the door not locked? What if someone had passed, heard anything and opened the door. That discovery about you Ren, being with a girl at LME would be in the magazines and news paper faster than lightning. And they would give an hell of a time for Kyoko."

"Yeah I know th-"

"I'm responsible for the unlocked door president sir." Kyoko stood up from the couch. "I'm so sorry."

"Well, what's done is already done. And I hope you learn by this, you aren't just anybody, everything you two do is exclusive for the paparazzi's if they can get it on pictures."

"I wonder if they would like that picture of you and me together." Ren murmured to himself, making a bubble of laughs build up inside him. _'His face was priceless!'_

Lory's POV

He could tell that they really let his word sink into their heads, and he saw that at least Kyoko felt a little ashamed about the mistake. Ren on the other hand had a huge grin on his face.

"What?"

What do you mean what?" Ren said, trying to hide his amusement.

"You seem to have very funny over there?"

"Oh it's just...hmmpf" And with that Ren started to laugh like never before. "You should have seen you face before!"

"Ren!" Lory watched Kyoko turn around and give him an very strict glance, but he could also see how her lips were twitching. And seconds later they both were laughing their ass of at him. Both clung to each other as they tried to stop laughing only to start over laughing even more. _'Oh my'._

Suddenly the laughing stopped and Lory meet two pair of tear filled eyes. An snort came from Ren and then they started over again. "Oh god, did you just pout!" Ren got out between the laughs.

"He did!" Lory just shook his head, and pouted even more, making the couple before him laugh even harder. Only when a hand gently landed on his shoulder he stopped to pout. Sebastian was at his side, giving him information about a phone call was to be expected.

Lory watched Ren and Kyoko as they were starting to cool down and was whispering to each other. And as expected the phone rang, without thinking Lory answered, and got his brain flushed away with a booming laughter. At the shock he happened to turn on the speakers as he moved the phone away from his ear.

"THAT, THAT is hilarious, do you know that BOSS!"

_'Oh you are kidding me right, not that-'_

"That photo is going to be my new background picture!" Lory shook his face in disbelief, before he remembered that he wasn't alone in his office. The faces he meet couldn't have been more difference. Kyoko's was shining with happiness at hearing her so called fathers voice, but the actually son to the Hizuri's next to her was staring shocked at him.

"Kuu, could you please call me later."

"Later what do you mean, I just need to know what you did to deserve that kind of humiliation?"

"Well, not now!"

"But, it's... your face, do you know how priceless that is! Hey, Julie, you gotta see this!"

Lory listened at the rustling on the other line at the phone as he carefully watched Ren's facial expressions. _'It seems like the shock has subdued a little, I know you miss them, this might be good for you boy.' _Lory gave Ren a understanding smile before he was once again was beaten with laughs.

"Oh my god! Lory! Haven't you learned anything over these past 6 years!..."

"Hello to you as well Julie. And would you two stop mock me about that picture...I already had two people laughing at me earlier." Lory shoot Ren and Kyoko a sour glance.

"But...hmppf" Kuu and Julie started to laugh again.

"But it really is priceless!" Ren filled in. With those words the laughs ended in a second before a high pitched scream was ringing through the speakers.

"Iaaaaaaaaaaaah, oh my... KUON! My sweet boy! You there...do you have any ideas of how I miss you"

"Hello, mother! And father." Ren said with a sweet and warming voice. Lory was surprised by this move, especially since Kyoko was in the room. _'But I guess he would have to tell it to her sooner or later if he's going to make this serious.'_

Ren POV

He couldn't explain his feelings, it was shocking to hear his father voice and the great feeling of missing his parents knocked him over when his mother sweet voice was heard. Without really thinking he had started to speak. _'I miss you to guys.'_

"Hey, son!"

"Sweetheart, are doing well over there, except with work? Like you health, do you eat enough?" Julie said with a worried mother tone. _'I only have one person to thanks for the healthy and good meals I get sometimes.'_ Ren turned to Kyoko only to meet a pair of tear filled eyes that held onto so much anger, sadness, shock and disappointment.

"Kyoko I-"

"Mother and father?"

"Yeah, I can explain this."

"Kuon?"

"Yes...I-"

"You can explain this? Well I don't know if I want to hear it. Cause if this call wasn't on speakers or never happened, when would you have told me about this. About how you have lied to me about who you are!"

"Kyoko, let me explain."

"No, I'm leaving." Kyoko shouted and stood up from the couch.

"No you aren't, not until I get to explain myself!" Ren shouted back and grabbed Kyoko by her arm.

"Let me go! You have no right to tell me what I can or can't do." With that Kyoko janked herself out of Ren's grip and started to walk towards the doors.

"Kyoko, for the holy mother of god, would you please stay until I can explain myself! You just going to walk away!" Ren was angry, both at himself and Kyoko, and was suddenly speaking in english, without realise it.

"Kyoko." Julie's called. Ren saw how Kyoko stopped as her name was called by his mother. "I understand that you and my son had just have an really emotional night together, and that you love him? Are I'm right?"

"Yes."

"Yes to both?"

"Mhm."

"Well, then let me tell you this. I love him as well. And I was so broken hearted months after my son, without a word to me left this country to go all the way to Japan. I couldn't call, visit him, you know I haven't seen him in real life since he was 15 years old. And he sure has his reasons and I want you to sit down and listen to what he have to say. Cause if you love him, truly and deeply why would you not listen to him. I know that this must be shocking for you but please just listen to him."

Ren couldn't help but feel very grateful to his mother, cause Kyoko was on her way back towards the couch and him. _'Mom, next time I see you, I'll give the biggest hug ever!' _

"Well, time to say goodbye to your son, I think he has enough right now and I would love to speak with Kuu a little more private." Lory cut in.

"Oh... well. Bye Kuon... and Kyoko." Julie sang.

"Take care, son." Kuu said and with that the phone call was back to be normal without high speakers.

"Will you two, be all right without me for a few minutes without shouting and end up fighting. I need to speak with you Ren about some work later." Lory said before he got out of his office.

Kyoko POV

She heard the door close behind Lory and when he was out she meet Ren's gaze. She was stunned over how sad he seemed, sad but happy at the same time. _'He must miss them a lot!'_ She wanted to hug him, make him smile at her. So she hurried up to him and practically throw herself at him, tackling him down in the couch. Her arms found their way around his neck and she looked deep into his eyes as she was now lying on top of him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I reacted that way. It was very childish. I was just shocked but I promise to listen to every word, so please tell me."

What she got as an answer was an kiss and and two arms hugging her tightly. "I'll tell you everything but right know I don't want to ruin the moment with such dark and sad memories. Actually I'm very tired. It feels like I haven't slept for days."

Kyoko giggled at him. "Well, we were a little to busy for sleep tonight I guess."

"I could survive another sleepless night but only if you are with me." The emperor purred.

"So you mean I get to sleep in that huge bed of your?"

"No."

"No?"

"Didn't I say it was going to be a sleepless night." Ren smiled and Kyoko couldn't help but laugh.

"Should we take little nap right now. I think I need it as well."

Lory's POV

As he got back to his office, he could hear a single thing outside the doors. 'Did they really have time to kill each while I was gone?' Lory smiled and gently opened the doors. What he found was the two stars soundly sleeping together on his couch.

"I think those two could need some vacation."

With that Lory silently and effectively cleared both schedules for 3 days. And when that was done, he found his camera, took some sweet shots and hid the camera before he woke them up.

"Rise and shine sleepyheads, it's time for you two to get out of my office. I like you two really, but I still need my office."

"But, shouldn't we talk about work?" Ren said as he was seating himself up in the couch.

"Not today, changed plans. You two, are going to spend some time with each other. No work in 3 days. Your schedules are free and there is nothing to worry about. Okey? Bye bye, see you in three days." Lory said and closed his office door behind the two, he actually had managed to get them outside his office while he spoke.

Yashiro's POV

He watched his favourite friends and couple walk towards him.

"Yashiro, you are free to do whatever you want for three days, we are having a little vacation." Ren told him as they came up to him.

"Great! Well I think I can leave you two alone now when you finally confessed to each other. Oh my god, Ren I'm so happy. When is the wedding?" Yashiro switched into fan girl mode as he spoke.

"Yashiro!" both Ren and Kyoko shouted at him, clearly embarrassed about his statement.

"Oh I'm just kidding with you two." Yashiro smiled at them. _'But still it's a wonderful idea!'_

"So what do we do know Ren?" Kyoko asked.

"We are going to my place and get some rest first!" Ren said and took Kyoko by her hand and walked out.

Yashiro followed them out but he was prepared and unfolded his umbrella before he stepped out in the pouring rain. "You two are so cute, and soaking. You two just forgot about the rain didn't you? And Ren if I'm not wrong, aren't you car in the garage?" Yashiro flashed them both a huge smile before he got in to a cab. "See you in three days Ren, Kyoko take care of him while I'm gone."

"Well, from now on, it can only get better. We start it with a kiss." Ren said and hugged Kyoko before he kissed her.


End file.
